Esmeralda contra Escarlata
by InLoveWithLilu
Summary: Hogwarts es hogar de huidas y encuentros. Despedidas y nuevos comienzos, y aunque todos parezcan creer que ser hijo de Héroes de Guerra te asegura una vida de felicidad comprada, no siempre es cierto.
1. I

Esmeralda contra Escarlata

Los grandes parajes externos de Hogwarts, el antiquísimo Colegio de Magia y Hechicería, se encontraban casi desiertos en ese momento, considerando que los mismos estaban siendo batidos por una llovizna constante, que se había extendido durante toda la tarde. Los rayos y truenos era bastante extraños de ver, pero en esta ocasión, lo extraño se había materializado en los alrededores y los ruidos estruendosos estremecían a los estudiantes más jóvenes que se encontraban recluidos en sus salas comunes, jugando partidas de ajedrez mágico, leyendo historias fantásticas, y algunos otros, estudiando hasta tarde aquellas materias que les resultaban más complicadas.

Ante toda esta situación, podía calificarse de suicida el ímpetu de cierta chiquilla, que montada en su escoba, estaba dispuesta a finalizar la práctica de Quidditch que había empezado antes de que el cielo se dispusiera a caer en forma lluvia sobre sus hombros.

Lily Luna Potter estaba consciente de todo aquello, pero la joven pelirroja había pasado una semana fatal, entre las clases aburridísimas de Historia de la Magia, las bromas pesadas que solían tener para con ella algunos estudiantes descendientes de antiguas familias mágicas que aún hoy en día, enarbolaban con orgullo su status de sangre, y las cartas constantes de sus familiares preguntando por ella y sus avances en el equipo de Quidditch, ahora con el puesto de buscadora, remplazando a su hermano mayor, James Sirius, quien se había graduado el año anterior. Sí, Lily tenía mucha presión sobre sus aparentemente delicados hombros, y aunque aquello no era nada nuevo para una hija de Harry Potter, la muchacha solía agobiarse con tanta atención.

La práctica del equipo de Gryffindor había acabado hacía una media hora, cuando para sorpresa de todos, una cruenta lluvia paró en seco la práctica. Lily ni se había inmutado, y aunque sus amigos y compañeros de equipo le habían pedido que parara y regresara al castillo, la testadura Gryffindor se había negado fervientemente.

En ese momento, una cabeza rubia atravesaba los amplios terrenos de Hogwarts, con la mente puesta en el campo de Quidditch, el cuerpo ataviado en el uniforme de las serpientes, y la escoba apoyada sobre el hombro, una hermosa y clásica Saeta de Fuego.

Lorcan Scamander adoraba la idea de capturar la snitch en medio de las condiciones que la naturaleza le ofrecía justo en este momento, para él no era más que un reto y la idea de sentir las pequeñas alas batir contra su mano era demasiado excitante para dejar pasar esa oportunidad.

Una vez en el campo, el joven montó la escoba y con un golpe al suelo, se elevó con cierta gracia que sólo los nacidos al juego poseen, y otra de esos nacidos para el juego, era la figura que se hallaba a unos metros suyos, en medio vuelo. El rubio frunció el ceño, algo molesto por encontrar el espacio compartido y así lo hizo notar cuando alzó la voz.

-¿No podrías entrenar otro día, Potter?- ese cabello rojo intenso era imposible de confundir, menos para él que prácticamente había crecido viéndolo.

Lily se elevó un poco más, incrementando la velocidad, mientras sus ojos se mantenían clavados en la snitch frente suyo. Extendió una de las manos, mientras la otra se aferraba con firmeza en el borde del mango. Iba directo contra una de las tribunas pero aquello no le preocupaba, pues la joven hacía alarde de un control magistral y sabía que cuando tuviera la snitch en la mano, bastaría con un simple movimiento para evitar el golpe…y lo hubiera logrado, si no fuera porque la voz a su espalda rompió la concentración que Lily poseía, cometió el error de volver la mirada por sobre su hombro y lo próximo que supo fue que su cuerpo recibía el golpe y caía vertiginosamente.

Lorcan soltó una maldición entre dientes y se impulsó hacía adelante, logrando apenas rodear la cintura de la muchacha con su brazo, poco antes de que su cuerpo se impactara sobre el césped. Lily se mantuvo en sus brazos, demasiado adolorida para poder abrir los ojos, y sintiendo los músculos agarrotados y palpitantes debido al frío que le calaba los huesos.

Lorcan la apoyó contra su cuerpo y se quitó con cierta dificultad el guante, dejándolo caer y llevando su mano derecha para limpiar un hilillo de roja sangre que corría desde la sien de Lily y cruzaba su mejilla.

La muchacha parpadeó un par de veces, mientras las gotas de lluvia incrementaban su consistencia y caían sobre ellos de forma indiscriminada, sus facciones se distorsionaron en una mueca al abrir los ojos por completo y centrarlos en el único punto fijo cercano, el rostro del muchacho.

Lily pensó en morderse la lengua y evitar que palabras de agradecimientos salieran de sus labios, porque en todo caso ese horario pertenecía a su casa y el muchacho no tenía nada que hacer allí, pero eso iba contra todo lo que le habían enseñado de pequeña, así que a duras penas se obligó a tensar la mandíbula y soltar un:

-Gracias.-con los dientes apretados y el rostro reflejando justamente lo contrario. El rubio abrió un poco sus azules y fríos ojos, demasiado asombrado. Él conocía de primera mano que no había muchacha más orgullosa que Lily Luna Potter, no esperaba un reconocimiento de parte suya, sólo estaba interesado en hacer lo correcto.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, Potter.- dijo, mientras descendían juntos y tocaban finalmente el césped.

Lily dirigió la mirada alrededor, buscando con la misma su escoba, y esperando, realmente esperando que esta no hubiera sufrido infortunios por culpa suya, él interceptó la mirada de la muchacha y señaló con la propia el lugar donde descansaba su escoba, una preciosa Nimbus 2010, clásica y veloz, que Lily se apresuró a recoger.

-¡Por Merlín, Potter!- exclamó Lorcan, observándola, y rodando los ojos después.- Eres una bruja, utiliza un hechizo para convocar tu escoba.

Ella alcanzó su objetivo y soltó un resoplido.

-Oh, vamos, ¿Usas la magia para todo, Scamander?-preguntó con ironía.- Hay personas que preferimos hacer un poco de ejercicio.

-Y eso…es lo que dicen los magos y brujas que olvidan que existe un hechizo convocador.- dijo con cierta diversión.

-Y eso es lo que dicen los que usan la magia hasta para levantar la taza de café en el desayuno.

-Creo que no vamos a poder llegar a un acuerdo razonable, Potter.- El muchacho le dirigió una sonrisa ligeramente divertida, mientras la veía montar nuevamente la escoba y elevarse.- ¿Vas a seguir entrenando después de semejante golpe, Potter? Wow…vaya que debes tenerle miedo a mi equipo, ¿Eh?

La muchacha rodó los ojos.

- Se llama constancia, señor premio anual, creo que tú debes saber algo sobre ello, ¿Me equivoco?

-Vale en ese caso.- el muchacho apoyó los brazos cruzados sobre el mando de la escoba, con una media sonrisa.- ¿Quieres algo de competencia, Potter?

Lily se detuvo en seco, segundos antes de tomar la snitch en su mano, y lo observó por sobre el hombro en actitud de desafío.

-¿Apostamos para hacerlo más interesante? ¿O vas a tener miedo de que una buscadora amateur de cuarto te pase por encima?- sabía que estaba siendo soberanamente displicente, y por lo general no lo sería, pero había algo en el muchacho que la empujaba a mostrarse así, y no como una de las tantas que dejaban un rastro de baba cada que seguían al joven rubio.

-Nunca digo que no a un reto, Potter.- contestó el muchacho, elevándose hasta estar a su lado.- ¿Qué pides en caso de que pierda? ¿Y qué ganaré cuando te derrote? Quisiera que empezaras por lo segundo, ya sabes, la realidad primero.

-Ajá, ya…pues creo que sería gracioso verte correr desnudo por los pasillos de Hogwarts- lo miró con cierta sorna.- ya puede tú definir qué quieres si ganas, por cierto ¿Qué pasó esta noche, Scamander? Pensé que los chicos ágiles como tú las aprovechaban para consolar a chiquillas asustadizas de tu casa.

La sonrisa que se instaló en su rostro fue más suave que el humo, e incluso tuvo el descaro de pasar el índice por su labio inferior.

-En todo caso sería las que pertenecen a otras casas, en las noches como estas, los truenos no se escuchan en la de las serpientes, si sabes a lo que me refiero, además…no dejo que las chicas interfieran en mis entrenamientos- dejó escapar una pequeña risa.-Vaya, Potter, si quieres verme desnudo sólo debes decirlo…

-De hecho, creo que agregaré una clausula, cuando vayas a cumplir el reto, porque lo harás, no debo estar presente, créeme, valoro mucho mi retina para ello.- alzó la barbilla con orgullo y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.- Que suerte tienes, los chicos sí interfieren en los míos, lamentablemente.-mencionó, alegando claramente a él.

Lorcan no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-Que mal, Potter, no deberías dejar que lo hagamos, ¿Sabes?- le guiñó un ojo, complaciéndose con su irritación.- Y tú te lo pierdes, tendré que rechazar muchas citas luego de aquello, y eso me quitaría mucho tiempo, así que tendré que ganarte…

-Quiero verte intentarlo.

-Ahora que lo pienso, no me has dicho que ganaré en caso de que te venza, cosa que en realidad va a pasar, Potter.- El rubio enarco una ceja.

-Supongo que lo justo es que seas tú el que elija.

-Bueno, en realidad dejaré que seas tú la que elija tu castigo, ¿Qué es lo que te molestaría hacer por mí?

-¿Yo elijo? ¡Vale! Si ganas me veré obligada a…¡Recordar que existe un hechizo convocador! Sin nada más que agregar, supongo que podemos iniciar.- afirmó, más que preguntó, con los ojos brillantes de triunfo.

El rubio frunció el ceño. Tenía que admitir que la chica tenía una mente rápida, pero no era justo, así que estiró su largo brazo para posar su mano sobre la de ella, que reposaba en el mago de la escoba.

-Alto ahí, pelirroja, se trata de un castigo, no de escapes rápidos, elige algo justo, o tendré que elegir yo, y no seré condescendiente contigo.

-Dijiste que eligiera algo que me disgustara hacer, me disgusta darte la razón, rubio, yo lo veo muy justo.

Él chaqueó con la lengua dentro de la boca en actitud negativa.

-No me hagas perder la fe en los leones, Potter.

Lily soltó un gruñido por lo bajo.

-En ese caso elige tú.- los ojos celeste del muchacho brillaron con suspicacia.-

-Vale, un beso.- dijo entonces, y antes de esperar una réplica de parte de la muchacha, que había quedado completamente turbada. Salió disparado hacía arriba. 

Lily tragó saliva, concentrándose en ganar el juego, ya luego tendría tiempo para inmiscuirse más a fondo en lo que sus hormonas (porque no podía ser mas que eso) le estaban provocando.- Ya lo creo que sí.- murmuró inclinándose, manteniendo el agarre con firmeza e iniciando el vuelo. La snitch zumbó sobre sus cabezas y luego se precipitó hacía las gradas de los profesores. Un segundo más tarde, Lily estaba cayendo en picada a por ella.

El rubio observó cada una de las acciones de la pelirroja, era veloz, no podía negarlo, pero eso no era todo en la posición de buscador, permitió que ella la persiguiera, dándole unos segundos de ventaja, no por caballeroso, sino por táctica. Sonrió al verla descender en picada y se impulsó hacía adelante, adquiriendo de forma mucho más fácil la velocidad de la muchacha, pero desviando la trayectoria para dejar la snitch en medio de sus cuerpos, él sabía muy bien como actuaría su dorada presa.

Lily plegó los brazos contra su cuerpo, optimizando la velocidad que había alcanzado, viejo consejo que su madre le había dado de sus tiempos como jugadora de las Arpías de Holyhead. "Te permite adoptar la aerodinámica natural de un águila, extender la mano y coger la snitch es luego sólo un trámite, Lily, y más aún al aproximarte al suelo, sólo debes encorvar la espalda, eso te permitirá reducir la velocidad y virar antes de chocar" Las palabras resonaron en su mente, y decidió hacer uso de ellas. Elevó la mirada hacía el joven, que venía justo frente suyo, pero aquello no sería un problema. Estiró el brazo derecho y sus dedos, alargados, también se extendieron. La Snitch sería suya.

Lorcan volteó a sus espaldas en una fracción de segundo, al parecer Potter no se percataba que una tribuna se encontraba demasiado cerca, el chico esperaba que ella pudiera notarlo por si sola, por ahora, la snitch era su objetivo. Alzó el vuelo justo cuando la chica rozó la pelota, extendió el brazo al costado y tal cual él lo predijo, la snitch utilizó su única vía de escape, yendo directamente a parar a su mano. Bien, la snitch era suya, como usualmente ocurría pero la chica seguía sin frenar, el inminente impacto se presentaría.

-¡Demonios Potter! -Profirió el rubio antes de lanzarse a toda velocidad detrás de ella, tomando su cintura con un brazo prácticamente arrancando su cuerpo de la escoba, ambos volaron errantes unos segundos hasta aterrizar en el césped donde Lorcan absorbió el fuerte impacto con su espalda y ella sobre él.

Había estado tan cerca...Lily sintió el rostro enrojecer pero esta vez de rabia ante la victoria del joven. Por supuesto que era consiente de tenía que reducir la velocidad y eso habría hecho si no hubiera sentido antes el brazo del muchacho sujetar su cintura.

-¡Maldición! - exclamaron sus labios, mientras era desprendida de su escoba. Ella hubiese podido virar el vuelo en un segundo, bastaba con levantar el mango e impulsarse, lo había hecho millones de veces, pero no, "Don Perfecto" Scamander tenía que ser el héroe nuevamente. Su respiración su agitó al notar el impacto y bien merecido que lo tenían, pero en lugar de recriminarle todo lo que su mente había maquinado sólo pudo fruncir el entrecejo con preocupación y subir ambas manos tomando su rostro.

-¿Lorcan? ¿Estas bien?

Sintió las manos de ella sobre su rostro, que inexplicablemente se encontraban cálidas contrastando con las heladas gotas que continuaban cayendo sobre ellos. Lorcan abrió los ojos lentamente.

-Sí, estoy bien... -Susurró incorporándose con pesadez.-

-Por merlín...-pronunció, mientras se quitaba de encima lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitía, apoyándose de rodillas a su lado y observándolo con una mueca de preocupación evidente.- ¿En que estabas pensando? Podría haber evitado el golpe por mi cuenta, maldición, sólo has conseguido herirte...- soltó un bufido exacerbado.- Tal vez tengamos que ir a la enfermería, ¿Estas seguro que estas bien?

-De nada Pelirroja, yo también te quiero. -dijo en tono sarcástico intentando ponerse de pie, sin embargo su mundo giró vertiginosamente, aunque intentó controlar el mareo para que ella no lo notará.- No pienso ir a la enfermería.-concluyó.

-No seas necio.- probó Lily, mientras avanzaba hasta él y siendo lo más sin vergüenza que podía, usó uno de sus brazos y lo pasó por la cintura del chico, dándole estabilidad.

-Mira quien habla de necedades.- contestó él, algo reticente ante el contacto invasivo de la joven.- No soy un minusválido, Potter.

Lily tenía un límite, y muy, muy corto. Dio un paso hacía atrás y cruzó los brazos por sobre el pecho.

-Nunca más intentaré ayudarte de nuevo.-bufó.

Lorcan no pudo evitar seguir con su enfado, al ver lo tierna que se ponía la fierecilla roja cuando fruncía de ese modo la nariz…

-Lils, estoy bien, solo fueron unos leves golpes. -le sonrió a la pelirroja sin rastro de sarcasmo, sorna o superioridad.- Toma, tu snitch. Eres muy buena, al fin tendré una contendiente de verdad.

Lily devolvió la mirada, con cierto deje de tristeza nublando sus marrones ojos, y al oír el diminutivo casi estuvo a punto de ceder. Sintió como si retrocedieran en el pasado, cuando aún eran niños pequeños, y de seguro eso parecía ella aún para él.

-¿Déjame ayudarte, vale?

- No, descuida estoy bien-se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto, mientras la conducía hasta la torre de la tribuna, contra la cual recostó la espalda.

Lily subió una de sus manos y tomó la barbilla del joven, inspeccionando su rostro una vez más.

-Bueno, no soy medimaga, pero sobrevivirás-bromeó finalmente, antes de bajar la vista a una de sus manos, la que aún tenía tomada la Snitch.-Ganaste...

-Sí, eso parece-le guiñó un ojo y tocó la punta de su nariz con la snitch.-

Ella rodó los ojos ante el guiño.

-Creo que ya estas completamente recuperado.-frunció apenas la nariz al sentir el toque.-Es una pena, hubiera sido interesante ver que decía McGonagall al verte en ropa interior.

-Sí, eso parece-Lorcan sonrió bastante divertido ante lo primero, pero luego sus labios se fruncieron.-Ya te lo dije, Potter, hubiera tenido que rechazar muchas citas.

-¿Sabes, Scamander? Deberían hacerle un monumento a tu escoba, no se como es capaz de levantar semejante ego.

Él le recompensó la lindeza con una carcajada. Ella soltó un nuevo bufido antes de hablar.

-Prefiero llamarle alta autoestima.

-Vale, ganaste un beso, ¿A quién quieres que se lo dé?-preguntó con tranquilidad, cambiando de tema, mientras caminaba hacía la escoba, la levantaba y apoyaba sobre su hombro, tras liberar un poco la presión que su empapada ropa ejercía sobre su cuerpo.

-A quien tú quieras Pelirroja, ese es tu derecho. Quizá a alguno de los chicos que andan tras de ti, que no son pocos. -Se encogió de hombros.- No lo sé, ese no es mi asunto.

Lily hizo una mueca no muy visible. Vale, no, no tenía idea de a quien darle el beso producto del reto. Lorcan sonrió al notar su confusión, y como su deporte favorito, luego del Quidditch, era fastidiarla, siguió pinchándola.

- ¿Y bien quien es el desafortunado elegido? Que te permita escogerlo no quiere decir que puedas hacerlo después, el reto debes cumplirlo hoy. Ah y es mejor que sepas que tus primos están prohibidos. Debe ser un beso, en los labios. -Explicó con diversión.-… y yo tampoco soy una opción.

Lily abrió los ojos color canela un poco más.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que iba a besarte a ti, Scamander?

-La forma en la que me ves.- se burló él.- Pero no, no me va la pedofilia, Potter, eres demasiado pequeña para que te bese.

Lily comprimió los labios y cerró las manos con fuerza, formando puños apretados, a penas conteniéndose para no estrellar alguno en el rostro del rubio.

-Y ya buscaré entonces a alguien para cumplir tu reto.- escupió entre dientes, pasó de él y continuó el camino, hacía la entrada

Demasiado pequeña. Vale, tal vez tenía razón… ¡Y con un cuerno! ¡Ella era sólo dos años menor! pero como le había fastidiado aquello. Estúpido Slytherin, era de evidente después de todo, Lorcan estaba en un grado superior al suyo, y buscaba otra clase de... ¿Y eso que le importaba a ella? Lily sacudió la cabeza sin detener los pasos.

-Te avisaré cuando cumpla tu apuesta.- dijo, lo suficientemente alto para que él la escuchara, y eso haría, así besara al primer chico que se pusiera delante suyo, lo haría y bien podía Scamander esperarlo, aunque a esas alturas la pelirroja estaba consciente de que a él no le interesaba, después de todo, sólo era la pequeña Lily Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

II

Que extraño era quedar sólo en medio pasillo. Aún más extraño siendo tan popular como Scorpius Malfoy lo era, y no es que le importara mucho, después de todo, la soledad era una de esas cosas que el rubio platinado apreciaba mucho.

Apoyó la espalda contra uno de las columnas y se dedicó a disfrutar ese tiempo, sin chicas melosas arrancándose los cabellos para llamar su atención, o estrepitosos amigos riendo a carcajadas para caerle en gracia, sin saber que en realidad, de esa forma, entraban en la lista perfectamente actualizada de Scorpius, tildada de: _Insoportables. _

¿No podía ser como Lorcan, Lucien o Albus? Ellos no eran pesados, ni excesivamente escandalosos. El pensar en sus amigos sacó una pequeña sonrisa de sus labios. Albus de seguro estaba con esa rubia noviecilla suya, aprovechando la atmósfera que ofrecían los estruendosos sonidos de fondo, Lucien quizá hubiera seguido sus pasos, pero no necesariamente con una "noviecilla" pues Lucien ni siquiera conocía el significado de esa palabra, mientras Lorcan ya habría cogido la escoba y su snitch dorada, en busca de un nuevo reto en el campo de Quidditch. Él mismo hubiera disfrutado de aquello, después de todo… ¿Quién no amaba el Quidditch? Nadie, o al menos nadie realmente cuerdo.

Bueno, Rose Weasley no lo hacía, y su prima Lucy mucho menos, pero esos eran casos apartados y únicos y no valía la pena hablar sobre ellos.

Sus ojos grises, derivaron hacía el principio del pasillo, al oír cortos pasos sacándolo de sus pensamientos, y observó una cabellera roja intensa aparecer.

La muchacha caminó con esos pasos estilizados e inconscientes tan propios suyos, destilando orgullo por cada uno de sus poros y sus ojos se clavaron en el joven que seguía observándola. Sus ojos se encontraron y Scorpius se quedó paralizado al ver la determinación en los contrarios.

Sus labios colisionaron, con cierta violencia innecesaria, por parte de ella claramente. Los helados ojos de Scorpius estaban abiertos de par en par, cual redondos platos grises, demasiado sorprendido por la situación para poder actuar.

El pasillo siguió vacío, o al menos eso creían ellos.

Ella se separó al cabo de unos segundos, lo suficiente para que el beso fuera significativo. Tenía los labios rojos por la presión que había imprimido entre sus bocas y las mejillas enarboladas, en una mezcla de rabia y vergüenza.

Scorpius contuvo la respiración.

-No te sientas importante, Malfoy.- dijo la pelirroja, mientras se apartaba un poco más, y giraba sobre su propio eje, antes de batir su cabello al iniciar los pasos rítmicos y dejarlo sólo allí, nuevamente.

**2.-**

Mientras las gotas de lluvia caían aún de forma relativa sobre los extensos terrenos del Colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, generando un rítmico y adorable sonido relajante, Rose Weasley volteaba la página de su libro de _Historia de la Magia. _

Por lo general, a la joven pelirroja detestaba las tormentas, pues le privaba de uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, el leer frente al lago, bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, que afortunadamente no trataba de matarla como bien lo haría el sauce boxeador.

Sin embargo, Rose había aprendido hace poco a provechar cada una de las situaciones que la naturaleza ofrecía y hallar en ellas cierto refugio para inmiscuirse en ese mundo que era solo suyo y de nadie más, como era este el caso.

La biblioteca estaba casi desierta, sino fuera por un par de chicas de Hufflepuff que parecían batallar con sus deberes, así que la calma era algo también presente en el lugar, o al menos hasta que dos chicas más, pertenecientes a la misma casa, entraron como tromba por la puerta principal y corrieron hacía sus compañeras.

-¡A que no sabéis!- dijo una tejona, bastante orgullosa de sí misma.-

-¿Y cómo van a saberlo?- aportó la otra, con una pequeña risita.- Si acabamos de verlo sólo nosotras, con nuestros propios ojos, Susan.

-Pues…bueno, los secretos corren rápido, ya sabes lo que dicen, las paredes de Hogwarts oyen…-murmuró, manteniendo un tono misterioso en la voz.

Las chicas que hasta ese momento estaban sumergidas entre los pergaminos, levantaron la cabeza.

-Oh, Susan, Susan, Susan…eso lo dicen porque nunca se sabe quién pueda estar cerca, después de todo, nosotras somos prueba de ello.

Rose se preguntó cuánto tardaría la bibliotecaria en ordenar el silencio que correspondía, después de todo, los chismes eran algo típico de las viperinas serpientes, no de leales Hufflepuff.

Oda al sombrero seleccionador, y los errores que solía cometer.

-¿Pueden contar el cuento ya? El profesor Lupin suele ser algo estricto en ocasiones y aún no terminamos la investigación sobre…

-¡Lily Potter y Scorpius Malfoy se besaron!- chilló la jovencita castaña junto a Susan, interrumpiendo a las otras dos muchachas, que abrieron sus bocazas en forma de una "o" perfecta.

Rose dejó caer la tapa del ejemplar que llevaba en la mano, y el resto de la conversación se convirtió en un zumbido.

-¿Hablan enserio?- se animó a preguntar una de las muchachas.

-Ajá, lo vimos nosotras mismas, y se veían bastante…apasionados.- ambas chicas soltaron una risita.- He de apostar que no es la primera vez que ocurre, ella se veía muy segura.

-No puedo creerlo, quiero decir… ¿La hija de un héroe de guerra con el hijo de una familia de mortífagos?

-Sí, como lo oyes, aunque eso es injusto, quiero decir, Malfoy es el mejor amigo de su hermano, Albus, tal vez será por eso…

-Señoritas, por lo general aquí se viene a trabajar.- la bibliotecaria observó con severidad a las cuatro muchachas.

Rose cerró con fuerza el ejemplar, se levantó y tras dejar el libro como correspondía, partió directo a su sala común.

¿En qué rayos pensaba Lily al besar a Malfoy? O aún peor, ¿Malfoy interesado en su prima? No, no, no, su prima nunca cometería una estupidez semejante, seguro esas pequeñas alimañas chismosas se habían confundido, no podía ser de otro modo.

¿O sí?

**3.-**

Lorcan cerró los ojos con cansancio, mientras descansaba la cabeza contra la almohada y pensaba en lo idiota que había sido al tratar de ayudar a Lily Luna Potter, y en consecuencia, había recibido un buen golpe en la espalda, que ahora le pasaba la factura producto a esa estupidez.

La puerta de su habitación dio paso a un rubio platinado. Lorcan abrió los ojos, y alzó la cabeza al ver a uno de sus mejores amigos entrar, pero no fue eso lo que le llamó la atención, sino el rostro anonadado que Scorpius presentaba.

Lorcan sonrió.

-¿Viste a un fantasma, Scorpius?

-No.- dijo él, mientras pasaba una mano por su rostro con pesar.- Me besó Lily Potter.

Lorcan borró su sonrisa.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?

-Que Lily Potter me besó.

Lorcan volvió a cerrar los ojos con pesar.

-No puedo creer que de verdad lo haya hecho…

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó con perspicacia Scorpius.- ¿Tú tienes algo que ver con eso? Joder, Lorcan, ¿Qué mierda hiciste ahora?

-No te alteres, ¿Ella no te dijo por qué te besó?-preguntó el rubio, de cabello tal vez un poco más oscuro.-

-Sólo me dijo: _"No te creas importante, Malfoy"_-el interpelado rodó los ojos.-

-Sí, ya me imaginaba que diría algo así, después de todo, es Lily Potter.- Lorcan se puso de pie, mientras caminaba hasta la ventana cercaba y se apoyaba en el marco de esta. Scorpius se dejó caer con pesadez sobre su cama.

-¿Me vas a decir qué carajo hiciste, Scamander? ¿O tendré que sacártelo con un poco de veritaserum?- los ojos de Scorpius eran fríos como hielo cuando lo pretendía, y ahora vaya que lo pretendía.

-Fue un reto…-Lorcan desvió la mirada hacia el exterior, concentrándose en un pequeño charco que se formaba

-¿Un reto?- la perfecta ceja platinada se elevó, mientras sus labios se entreabrieran.- ¿Ahora usas a tus amigos como parte de retos?

-Ey, que no es tan…así, en realidad.- Lorcan dejó un intervalo de tiempo entre sus palabras, para poder encontrar también, las más adecuadas.- Es decir, si fue un reto, pero no tenía pensado que tú fueras la víctima…

-Bueno, te agradecería, Scamander, que la próxima vez especificaras tus jueguitos con Potter, para que no nos veamos afectados quienes nada tenemos que ver.- gruñó el rubio por lo bajo.

-No tengo jueguitos con Lily Potter.-se defendió Lorcan.- Fue sólo un reto, y no pensaba que fuera a cumplirlo.

-Vale, pues lo hizo, y agradece a Merlín y Salazar que nadie lo vio.- respondió.- Aunque por otro lado…la niña no besa tan mal, te diré.

Lorcan abrió un poco más sus ojos azules, y sintió un pequeño revoltijo en el estómago. Aunque Morgana sabía porque.

-Que rayos…

Sus palabras quedaron estancadas cuando un tercer miembro ingresó en la habitación compartida.

Los ojos verdes de Albus Severus dirigieron una alegre mirada, bastante destellosa a sus amigos, tenía la corbata floja, la camisa mal colocada y una gran mancha de labial rojo intenso en el cuello de la camisa.

-¿De que hablaban?-preguntó el risueño Potter.

Lorcan y Scorpius compartieron una mirada de silencioso acuerdo.

-De que pensábamos que no volverías en toda la noche, ¿Usaste protección, querido Sevie?

Albus tomó una de las almohadas cercanas y se la lanzó a Lorcan sin resguardo.

-No me digas así.- le dijo entonces, mientras se sentaba al borde de su cama.-Y vamos, soy bueno, pero no para tanto-dejó escapar una pequeña risa de sus labios.

-Vaya, tampoco queremos tantos detalles sobre tu actividad…reproductiva, Albus.- acotó Scorpius, recibiendo también un almohadazo de parte del muchacho.

-No digas reproductiva, Malfoy, eso supone que nos reproduciremos, y no soy tan idiota, eso es para cuando halle a una chica que sea de verdad el amor de mi vida, me case, tenga un trabajo estable y…

-Y ya empezamos con el sentimentalismo.- dijo Lorcan rodando los ojos.

-No es mi culpa que yo si tenga sueños…

Un par de almohadones volaron a la cabeza de cierto muchacho.

**4.-**

-¡Joder, Hugo!- dijo Louis, mientras bajaba a toda velocidad las gradas aquella mañana, levantando el puño en lo alto, y siguiendo a su primo pelirrojo que corría por delante suyo destornillándose de la risa.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡El cabello color Teddy te sienta bien!-aportó Hugo, antes de soltar otra carcajada, mientras continuaban con su carrera personal.

Lily se hizo a un lado dejando a ambos muchachos pasar por delante suyo, en el camino que guiaba hasta el comedor, en busca de su habitual desayuno.

Louis no dejaría pasar aquella broma tan fácilmente y no era para menos, sabe merlín cuanto tiempo tardaría aquella pintura peruana extra fuerte que Hugo había colocado en la botella de shampoo especial que Louis utilizaba.

La pelirroja observó con diversión como su primo mayor lograba coger a Hugo por la corbata y lo arrastraba como animalito enjaulado, dirigiéndole una mirada de muy pocos amigos.

El comedor entero estalló en carcajadas cuando el cabello cobáltico de Louis se presentó, y sin embargo, una vez que el cabello lacio y pelirrojo de Lily entró tras ellos, las carcajadas se ahogaron y en lugar de ellas, cientos de inquisitorias miradas se clavaron en la joven Potter.

La muchacha siempre había detestado la atención extra que su apellido le confería y aunque esta vez, todos se habían pasado de su usual mirada de interés, ella sabía de que manera volver las cosas a la normalidad.

Lily frunció el entrecejo, presa de ese mal carácter que la protagonizaba y lentamente, uno a uno volvió a concentrarse en lo que sea que hubieran estado haciendo antes.

Los tres jóvenes se dirigieron a la larga mesa de Gryffindor y buscaron de inmediato algunos panecillos de canela, y un poco de jugo de calabaza fresco, sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que los primos se percataran de que cada uno de los cuchicheos, incluso de alumnos de Gryffindor propiamente, observaban de reojo hacía ellos, aunque siendo específicos, era Lily la presa de expectación.

-¿Has discutido con alguien últimamente, Lilo?- dijo Hugo, mientras daba un sorbo a su jugo, y se desparramaba sobre la silla despreocupadamente

-Ya te he dicho que no me digas _Lilo _–respondió ella, con un gruñido bajo.- Y no, al menos no más de lo normal.

-Ella gusta que la llamen _Lilu_- corrigió Louis, con una pequeña risa. Lily le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa justo en el empeine que le hizo atragantarse.

-¿Qué tan difícil les resulta pronunciar una _"y" _al final de mi nombre? Vamos, son cuatro letras, no les pido que sean cerebritos como Rose, pero al menos aquello.- ambos muchachos miraron con los ojos entrecerrados a su prima.

-A veces hieres mis sentimientos- se quejó Hugo.

-Y tú hieres la integridad física de Louis, pero él nunca cobra venganza.

-¡Eso no es cierto! Me acaba de dar una hostia cuando entramos, me saldrá un chinchón del tamaño de una pelota justo aquí- apuntó a algún punto entre su mata de cabello zanahoria rizado.

-Y nuestra dulce Lily ha vuelto a desviar el tema.- acotó Louis, con una sonrisa divertida, mientras untaba algo de dulce de frambuesa en su panecillo.- ¿Qué has hecho ahora para que todos estén, nuevamente, con sus ojos puestos en ti?

-Bueno, creo que desde que nací aquello no ha variado mucho- bufó la muchacha.

-Oh, yo estoy segura de que esta vez fue algo más que eso.- respondió una voz a su espalda, y los tres pares de ojos volaron hacía la figura ataviada en el uniforme de Ravenclaw.

-¿De que hablas, Rose?- inquirió Lily, ciertamente confusa.

-¿Acaso pensaste que besar a Scorpius Malfoy en pleno pasillo quedaría como un secreto solo vuestro?

Hugo escupió una buena dosis de juego de calabaza sobre la mesa, y Louis tuvo que darle unas cuantas palmadas violentas para que se calmara.

-¡¿Besaste a Malfoy?!-acusó más que preguntó hacía Lily, cuando se hubo calmado, o al menos eso aparentaba.

Lily separó los labios a penas, mientras intercalaba la mirada de Hugo a Rose con una endemoniada velocidad.

-¿Y bien? ¿Lo hiciste, Lily?

-Yo…bueno, esto, yo…-aquello si era un logro, hacer que Lily Potter tartamudeara.

-Lo sabía.- Rose compuso esa expresión cauta en el rostro, y miró a su prima con severidad.- Desconozco el motivo de aquello, pero ten cuidado, Lily, no creo que nuestra familia este muy de acuerdo con que pase algo entre Malfoy y tú…

-¡Ey!- saltó la pelirroja más joven.- Fue un beso sin importancia…

-A dudar por los rumores, fue un beso demasiado largo para no tener importancia.

Hugo volvió a bañar la mesa con jugo.

Lily entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Y desde cuando tú haces caso de los rumores, Rose?

-Desde que una de mis primas más cercanas ni siquiera tuvo la amabilidad de confiarme que gustaba de cierto rubio.

-¡No gusto de él!

-¡Pues no le hubieras besado!

Ya para ese momento, la pequeña disputa había atraído más de una mirada y bien consciente de aquello, Louis se puso en pie y usando sus manos como barrera, se interpuso entre ambas pelirrojas.

-Venga ya, están armando una escena que nadie quiere ver, al menos no nosotros, Lily habrá tenido sus razones para infectarse la boca de esa forma, Rose, aquello no debería ser de nuestra incumbencia, aunque es de esperarse que ella se preocupe Lily, es tu prima.

-Por ello mismo debió de haber hablado conmigo antes de ponerse en ese estado.

-Es imposible hablar contigo a veces, quizá debí buscar refuerzos-rezongó Rose, mientras dirigía la mirada alrededor en busca del resto de sus familiares, especialmente sus queridas primas, pero no parecían estar por allí.

-¿Para que hicieran juntas una revisión total de cada aspecto de mi vida? Ya te he dicho que el beso con Malfoy fue algo sin importancia, y no quiero que se expanda, así que les pediré que traten de olvidarlo.

-Discúlpanos si cuesta un poco, no es cualquier persona, Lily.

Ambas muchachas compartieron una mirada de mutuo entendimiento y la Ravenclaw, girando sobre sus talones, se apartó de ellos a toda velocidad, con el cuerpo rígido como nunca.

Lily cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, en actitud infantil.

-Hugo dejaste tu saliva regada por toda la mesa.

-Al menos yo si sé con quien compartirla.-se vengó él.


	3. II

III

Un reguero de piropos, coqueteos, miradas lascivas y silbidos, provenientes de varios chicos, de todas casas y todos grados.

Eso definía a la perfección lo que provocaba el pequeño grupo de muchachas que caminaba con seguridad por el terreno de Hogwarts, con las barbillas levantadas como auténticas y orgullosas, hija de héroes de guerra, pero no solo aquello, si no también, un mixto conjunto de notas brillantes y asombrosas destrezas deportivas.

Roxanne iba a la cabeza, con su morena piel salpicada en brillo, el cabello negro y largo cayendo como cascada hasta la cintura, cortesía de su madre, Angelina. Lucy, a su lado, haciendo gala de su deslumbrante cabello pelirrojo, perfectamente bien acomodado en un moño a la altura de la nuca, tenía la piel porcelana y los ojos en un raro y moteado tono miel. Rose, al otro extremo contrario, con su habitual par de ojos azules e intensos, y los enloquecedores rizos cobrizos, que parecían extrañas llamaradas desprendiéndose de su cabeza, llevaba, como casi siempre, un libro pegado al pecho. Y finalmente venía Dominique, una muñeca hecha mujer, como solían decir en su familia, con aquella corta melena rubia platinada, que le llegaba por encima de los hombros, y un cuerpo de infarto que era envidiado, como no, por muchas otras chicas en Hogwarts.

La caravana no estaba completa, claro que no, puesto que Molly Y Victoire se habían graduado hacía un par de años atrás, y que las chicas Weasley iban en busca de la menor de ellas, la pequeña Lily Luna, que sentándose, de forma imprudente como ninguna, sobre uno de los barandales, sonreía bastante alegre por la escena.

Ella sabía muy bien que sus primas no buscaban provocar todo el espectáculo que estaban provocando, pero bueno, lo hacían y aquello le generaba una profunda diversión. Lily comprendía a la perfección que cada una de ellas era tenida por una princesa mimada, y aunque en su caso podría utilizarse mejor el concepto de: _príncipe mimado, _había una especie de morbo que rodeaba a su familia, haciendo que el hecho de salir con una Weasley, fuera alcanzar un nivel de status diferente dentro de Hogwarts y la comunidad mágica en general. Vaya estupidez.

Aquello era casi tan idiota, como lo había sido en su tiempo la discriminación y odio irracional por las raíces de cada ser mágico. Al menos en su opinión.

Despejó los pensamientos de su mente, cuando sus primas llegaron hasta ella. Fue aterrador como las cuatro alzaron la ceja derecha casi al mismo tiempo.

Lily probó con hacerse la simpática.

-¿Necesitan ocultar algún cuerpo? Ya les he dicho que si van a asesinar a alguien lo hagan bien, no pienso enseñarles a descuartizar un cadáver nuevamente.

Dominique frunció el ceño.

-Que asco, por favor, Lily, el almuerzo aún está fresco en mi estómago, y quisiera que se quedara allí- llevó una mano a su pecho, alzando la barbilla con indignación, tanta que si hubiera tenido una bandera de Inglaterra hondeando cual capa sobre sus hombros, bien podría haber sido un cartel de reclutamiento para el ejercito. Duros, Orgullosos y Rubios platinados N° 10.

Lily le guiñó un ojo a su prima.

-Considéralo hecho, muñeca.

-¿Por qué siempre logra desviar el tema con tanta facilidad?- preguntó Lucy, algo contrariada.

-Porque esta vez ha sido, como muchas otras, muy astuta, ni siquiera hemos abordado el tema y se ha ido por la tangente.-contestó Rose, con un gruñido.

-Creo que una buena idea para que no evada las cosas de forma tan rápida, es que dejen de hablar como si no estuviera aquí- dijo Lily.

-Vale, vale, siempre se exaltan demasiado- Roxanne, como era de costumbre, se posicionó nuevamente en la actitud de madre imponedora de justicia.

-Viene en el material genético…

-¿Material genético?- Dominique miró a Lily con confusión.

-Oh, vamos, no me dirás que sigues creyendo en la historia del hipogrifo volador entrega bebés, Dom.

-Lily no seas cruel- Rose se interpuso en aquello y rodeó a Dominique con un brazo.- Sabes lo duro que fue para ella cuando se enteró que no era Santa el que nos traía regalos en navidad.

La pelirroja no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Lo siento, Nique.

-De acuerdo, acepto tus disculpas- dijo la rubia, con un suspiro. 15 años de conocer a su prima, ya estaba acostumbrada a aquello.

-Bien, a lo que veníamos, estábamos pensando en tener una noche de chicas, tal vez hoy, en la nuestra sala común- dijo Rose, volviendo tema en cuestión, y mirando a Lily con mayor atención.- Necesitamos hablar de muchas cosas, creo que conoces algunas de ellas…

**2.-**

-¿Una noche de chicos?- Lorcan se lanzó sobre su cama, en actitud cansina y miró con los ojos en blanco hacía techo.- ¿Cuándo se volvieron mariquitas?

-Ja-Ja, muy gracioso, Lorcan- rezongó Louis, mientras tomaba lugar sobre la cama de Albus y fruncía el ceño.- ¿Cómo pueden dormir en un lugar tan…verde?

-Creo que por la misma razón que el sombrero seleccionador gritó: _Slytherin_-respondió el azabache con ironía.

-Bueno, el caso es que debemos hacer una reunión de chicos, una intervención- comentó Lysander, mientras se apoyaba de forma despreocupada contra el marco de la ventana y llevaba la vista al exterior.

-Recuerdo el prospecto de sus "intervenciones"-murmuró Albus con diversión-La primera fue para Lysander, con lo de Roxanne, aunque bueno, en ese caso Fred casi estampa tu cabeza contra la pared, ¿De veras quieres hacer una a pesar de los antecedentes previos?

-Esta vez no será para mí-respondió el risueño rubio.

Scorpius enarcó una de sus platinadas cejas, mientras alisaba sus camisas.

-Recuérdenme porqué no me hice amigo de los Zabinni en lugar de ustedes…

-Porque nosotros somos cool, y te agradaba Albus- contribuyó Louis, mientras revolvía las cosas de su primo, al levantarse nuevamente de su cama, en busca de algún dulce. ¿Es que Albus no podía ser normal y tener al menos algo de azúcar por allí?

-¿Y porque se supone que haremos una intervención? Es decir, no creo que Hugo realmente quiera que intervengamos en algo…- el muchacho rubio giró el rostro hacía los otros.

-No creo que Hugo quiera vivir en general- dijo con diversión Lysander, apartando los ojos de un punto fijo en el horizonte y volviéndolos a centrar en el muchacho acurrucado contra la puerta de la habitación de los Slytherin.

Hugo se mecía, ajeno a todo lo que murmuraban sus amigos y familiares, aferrándose a la fotografía enmarcada de una linda chica castaña de extraños ojos violetas.

-Tienes que dejar de enamorarte de Muggles- le reprendió Albus.- Siempre terminas así y luego vuelves a empezar con otra.

-El amor no tiene…

-¡Cállate de una vez!- gritaron en conjunto los muchachos.

-Bien, habrá noche de chicos, pero será aquí y nada de cursilerías.

**3.-**

-Entonces ella me dijo, Te amo y yo le dije…

-¡Que no cursilerías, Hugo!- gritaron en conjunto los muchachos, mientras lanzaban hacía atrás sus cabezas y miraban el techo de forma cansina.

Llevaban ya casi una hora allí, entre botanas mágicas y juegos aburridísimos, aunque aquello no era en realidad el problema, sino que el joven Weasley no quedaba callado por más de que el resto de sus familiares y amigos le pedían que superara aquello.

Lorcan nunca había pasado una noche tan mala.

-No es cursilería, es amor…

-Joder, ¿Seguro que no te crecieron senos? Hablas con una mujer.-Scorpius tomó una rana de chocolate y la llevó a sus labios.

El resto festejó el chiste con una carcajada.

-Dejen al pobre muchacho tranquilo, no es su culpa que sus hormonas masculinas estén de vacaciones.- Lysander casi se atragantó de la risa.

-¿Seguro que nació con ellas? Siempre se repite esta escena cada…mes y medio masomenos.

-Espera, Albus, ¿No querrás decir que Hugo también tiene… _"Días malos"_, cierto?-los muchachos siguieron con los chascarrillos.

-Creo que desde ahora mi único amor será el ajedrez mágico…-terminó diciendo el pelirrojo, sin haber siquiera prestado atención a las bromas que usaban sus primos para reírse de él.

-Y ahora lo has hecho mucho peor, hablas como Lily- Lorcan lanzó un par de canicas mágicas que comenzaron a girar a gran velocidad en una carrera personal con las de Albus.

Entonces pasó.

Scorpius levantó la mirada gris intensa y la clavó en los ojos jade de Albus, que también había erguido la suya. El resto calló, prolongando una tensa situación, demasiado conocida para que el grupo de amigos fingiera no saber de qué se trataba.

Lorcan desvió la mirada.

-¿Qué pasó?- fue la única pregunta hecha por el azabache.

-Pregúntale a Lorcan- respondió Scorpius.

El rubio dejó escapar una sonrisa suave como el mismo humo, pues pudo sentir la confusión adueñarse del grupo de muchachos Potter-Weasley.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Lorcan en todo esto?-preguntó Louis, parpadeando.

Scorpius se puso de pie y caminó hasta llegar a su cama, y apoyarse contra el poste de la misma.

-Anda, diles chico dorado.

**4.-**

-¿Una apuesta?- preguntó Roxanne, con el entrecejo fruncido, mientras tomaba uno de los sapos de menta que Dominique le había alcanzado y le daba un mordisco.

-Sí, una apuesta, tan simple como ello, ¿De veras pensaron que besaría a Malfoy por otro motivo que no fuera ese? Iugh…por favor. – Lily compuso una mueca bastante desagradable.

-Bueno, creo que a vista de la nueva evidencia, podemos dejar zanjado ese tema, ¿No creen?- dijo Lucy, mientras observaba a Rose cepillar su largo cabello rizado, en silencio, de hecho, demasiado.

-Me gusta como piensas Lucy, creo que ya sé porque estas en Ravenclaw.- Dominique rió ante la broma de Lily.

Lucy puso mala cara.

-¡Ey! Creo que ya he demostrado en innumerables veces…

-… por qué estoy en Ravenclaw- terminó por ella Roxanne, mientras negaba con diversión.

Todas profirieron algunas cortas risas.

Todas menos Rose, y aquello no pasó inadvertido para ninguna de las muchachas que allí se encontraban. Después de todo, se conocían desde pequeñas y habían pasado cualquier cantidad de sucesos juntas, partidos de Quidditch familiares (los recuerdos favoritos de Lily), escuchar los viejos cuentos de la abuela Molly (algo que Lucy mantenía con cariño en su memoria), las sesiones de modelaje con Victoire como maestra( Dominique era admiradora de ellas), las peleas innumerables a base de bromas con los muchachos (Roxanne estaba segura de que ellas habían ganado muchas más veces de las que James, Fred y Hugo querían admitir, pero esa ya era otra cuestión) y finalmente las visitas a lugares muggles, como esas grandes bibliotecas, llenas de papiros y ejemplares antiguos, que como era de esperarse, habían sido idea de Rose.

Lily volvió su rostro hacía su primera inmediatamente mayor y soltó un suspiro.

-¿Vas a decirnos qué te ocurre?-preguntó con un tono apremiante en la voz.

Rose ni siquiera pareció notarlo.

-¿Rose?- Nique se acercó y apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de la pelirroja.

El cepillo de Rose detuvo su curso y sacudió la cabeza levemente, para luego volver a mirar a sus primas.

-No pasa nada, sólo que…

-¿Dónde está tu collar?-preguntó Lily de pronto, centrando la mirada en la base del cuello de la muchacha de ojos azules.

Rose bajó la mirada y volvió a suspirar.

-¿Eso es lo que te tiene así? ¿Perdiste tu collar?- Lucy se acercó también a la joven Weasley.

Rose asintió con una mueca de lado y miró a sus primas. Ese par de ojos azul intenso que poseía, parecían pozos de indomable tristeza, esta vez.

-Creo que lo dejé caer en la torre de Astronomía durante la última clase, y no he podido encontrarlo…- Rose subió su mirada nuevamente, denotando nerviosismo.- No quiero ni pensar que dirá mamá, fue un regalo que mi abuela le dio a ella y lo he perdido, incluso traté con algunos hechizos convocadores nuevos que encontré en un par de libros, pero nada ha dado resultado.

-Oh, Rose…-Dominique puso ojos tristes ante las palabras de la mujer- ¿Es por eso que te has pasado tantas horas encerrada en la biblioteca? Todos estábamos más que preocupados, es decir, siempre lo haces, pero esta vez ha sido extremo.

-Y ya ves que ni ha dado resultado alguno-repuso la interludida, mientras volvía a observar el espacio vació en su pecho, donde usualmente se encontraba la joya sencilla y plateada que solía acompañar de maravilla su uniforme de Ravenclaw.

Lily mordió su labio inferior y se puso en pie.

**6.-**

-Entonces, fue todo una apuesta…-Albus asintió con lentitud, mientras el resto volvían a sus habituales prácticas.- Te pediría, Lorcan, que a partir de ahora evitaras esa clase de apuestas con mi hermanita, James me encargo el protegerla y estoy fracasando rotundamente.

-No dejar que Lily tenga novio no significa protegerla.- afirmó Louis, mientras dirigía su mirada hacía Hugo, que continuaba abrazado al portarretratos de su antigua novia.

-Lo sé, pero ella tiene una jodida tendencia de tildarse de perdedores.

Un lindo almohadón volador llegó hasta el rostro de Albus.

-Oh, vamos, ella no se fijó en ti, Lorcan ya dejó claro que sólo te besó porque fuiste el primero en aparecer en su campo de visión- se defendió el joven Potter.

-Bueno, para no haberme querido besar, he de decirte que lo hizo muy bien, Albus, nunca he probado labios como esos…-dijo el rubio, demasiado herido en su propio orgullo para no tomar represalias con su amigo.

Albus entrecerró los ojos.

Lorcan se levantó de su lugar y caminó hacía la salida, con actitud taciturna.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó Louis.

-Tengo que hacer mi guardia nocturna…-dijo el rubio, mientras salía por la puerta principal.

Pegando un portazo.

**7.-**

-¿Qué haces Lily?-preguntó Lucy, al ver a su proceder.

-¿Ustedes que piensan? Voy a ir a por el collar de Rose, claramente.

-Debes estar bromeando, ya ha pasado el toque de queda, de hecho, propongo que en lugar de hacer tonterías, vayamos a la habitación a llenar de chocolate a Rosie.

-¡Eso! ¡Chocolate!- soltó con un gritito Dominique.

Lily bufó, mientras fruncía el ceño, una actitud tan común en ella, que seguramente las pequeña arruguitas que se formaban en su nariz serían eternas en unos años.

-Claro que no, mira como está Rose, Lucy, no pasará con chocolate y es mejor hacer algo al respecto.

-Sólo lograrás que le quiten puntos a tu casa y que Hugo se enfade contigo por ello, por favor, recapacita.- insistió, su correcta prima.

-Lucy tiene razón, Lily, aprecio mucho tu intención, pero no me perdonaría por causarte problema…

-Si fuera yo, tú lo hubieras hecho.- respondió, cortándola, Lily.

-Claro que no, Rose hubiera hallado otra forma.- dijo esta vez Roxanne.- Creo que nosotras ya hemos planteado el punto, venga Lily, no hagas boberías, y siéntate, si te ven por allí, nadie dudará en llamar a McGonagall.

-Oh, vamos, no me digan que creen que soy tan idiota para no llevar protección.

-Al menos que tenga una poción multijugos de la cual no sepamos nada, no se me ocurren muchas formas en las que puedas aprovecharte de esta situación.

-¿Poción Multijugos?- repitió Lily Luna, con una sonrisa picaresca en el rostro.- Oh, no, mis queridas primas, tengo algo mucho mejor, que James y Albus creen haber perdido, pero vamos, no hay nada más fácil que obtenerlo de sus baúles mientras van a hacer los recados de mamá.

-¿Y que es?, si se puede saber-cuestionó la muchacha rubia, mientras observaba a su prima entre temerosa por sus ideas y encantada por su ingenio.

-Niñas y niñas…ante ustedes.- la pelirroja hizo una graciosa reverencia.- Lily Luna Potter, la portadora de una capa de invisibilidad.

Las chicas Weasley se miraron entre ellas, pero fue finalmente Dom la que inició el aplauso de reconocimiento. Claro que conocían la capa de invisibilidad, aunque siempre había sido propiedad de los chicos de la familia, ella estaban muy contentas de que por esta vez las cosas se revirtieran.

Y así es como, tras unos minutos, Lily Luna Potter salió disparada hacía la torre de Astronomía, con la varita como única linterna y rodeada de la protección de la capa.


	4. IV

IV

Cuando Lorcan hubo llegado a la sala común, miró con una ceja enarcada a Lucien Nott que venía entrando. El muchacho de cabello castaño y ojos particularmente dorados alzó la cabeza y le sonrió de lado al rubio, alisándose la camisa, que dicho sea de paso, daba claras evidencias de qué había podido estar haciendo el chico a esas horas.

-¿De verdad nos dejaste plantados por una chica, Luce? Creí que tenías más lealtad hacía tus amigos.

Lucien dejó escapar una pequeña risa, con los iris aún chispeantes y negó.

-Lo siento, Scamander, suelo anteponer la diversión a oír a los insultos que Hugo Weasley suele proferir a los de nuestra casa, dicho sea de paso, ¿Cómo es que convencieron al chico de venir hasta aquí?

-Cayó en la peor e las enfermedades…-respondió Lorcan, también divertido.

-Oh, el amor…pobre chico, lo compadezco.

-Sí, lo sé, creo que en medio de su mundo rosa de besos y cartas románticas, con ese irritante y enfermizo perfume muggle, Hugo no debe tener ni idea de que está en nuestra habitación.

-Incluso más aún, el hecho de que Scorpius Malfoy esté junto a él-ambos soltaron cortas, pero varoniles risas- Hablando de ello, he oído cosas interesantes sobre Scorpius, ¿Es cierto que se atrevió a besar a Lily Potter?- el castaño alzó una de sus perfectas cejas y Lorcan bufó, mientras desviaba la mirada.

-Ya debo irme, se supone que mi ronda debía empezar hacía unos minutos atrás, arriba siguen todos, quizá puedas preguntarle a Scorpius directamente, estaba dando una linda descripción de la capacidad labial de la hermanita de Albus.

Lucien alzó esta vez la ceja contraria, bastante sorprendido por el tono molesto impreso en la voz de su amigo, quien ni siquiera le dedicó más palabras, simplemente pasó de largo y salió del lugar.

Vaya extrañeza.

Con un suspiro, observó su camisa manchada de labial rojo intenso, proveniente de los pintados labios de Briana McCall, la chica de Ravenclaw con la que se había estado acostando un par de veces en las últimas semanas. Lucien en cualquier otra situación, no habría ido en su búsqueda, pero por lo general las reuniones que tenían todos juntos terminaban en algún pleito originado por la sangre, y curiosamente nunca lo originaban Scorpius o él, sino, más por el contrario, Hugo y Louis Weasley, con el completo apoyo de Frank Longbottom y en una que otra ocasión, Lysander se les unía para equiparar fuerzas.

Lucien sabía muy bien que no importaba la estupenda relación que mantenían con Lorcan y Albus, o que estos últimos fueran también Slytherins. Sus pequeños primos y amigos, y de hecho en todo Hogwarts, siempre habían considerado una broma cruel del destino el que dos hijos de héroes de guerra fueran sorteados en la casa de las serpientes. Pero así había sido y ahora debían hallar la forma de hacer que las cosas funcionasen.

Volvió a resoplar, pero no le quedaba de otra, era dormir allí o en uno de los sillones de la sala, que no eran para nada cómodos, así que sin otra vía de escape, se encaminó a su habitación y que Salazar lo ayudase.

**2.-**

La Torre de Astronomía, se constituía en su sitio predilecto, y la idea de ir allí en busca de su objetivo, para la joven Potter era una suerte irónica del destino.

Lily adoraba ese lugar por muchas razones, aunque la principal era bastante clara: Teddy Lupin.

Aún recordaba las miles de historias relativas a las estrellas que el peliazul le relataba cuando tan solo era una chiquilla, y como tomaba su manita entre las suyas y apuntaba a las constelaciones con destreza, explicando sus nombres, historias…incluso Lily recordaba con bastante emoción que él había llegado a nombrar una de sus favoritas, una pequeña enana azul, cercana a la luna cuando estaba llena, como la estrella de Lily.

Teddy, quien ahora era su profesor de Artes Oscuras, siempre había sido una figura importante en la vida de Lily Potter, en realidad, una de las más importantes, el muchacho se encontraba al tope del tótem masculino. El ideal que toda mujer que se respetase debía encontrar.

Quizá era por esa idealización y enamoramiento que Lily no solía tratar muy bien a Victoire, al menos hasta unos cuantos años atrás, cuando en una de las tantas reuniones familiares ellos habían anunciado formalmente su compromiso. Lily recordó con una media sonrisa como había entrado en cólera, había dejado caer el platillo con la tarta de calabaza de la abuela Molly y salir disparada a la habitación principal.

Aún podía recordar los ojos brillantes de preocupación de Teddy asomándose bajo la cama y tratando de hablar con ella. Le había costado un buen par de horas de promesas al joven Lupin el que finalmente ella aceptara la relación, pero lo había hecho, más por lo feliz que eran Teddy y Torie que por cualquier otra razón.

La muchacha se detuvo unos segundos en medio del patio de la Torre de Astronomía y quitó una de sus manos de la protección de la capa, dejándola ver entre esta para acomodar el zapato derecho, que había empezado a molestarle desde hace unos minutos. Seguro era otra de las bromas de Hugo, el chico solía encontrar gracioso fastidiar con esas ridiculeces a su prima, y ella bien se las devolvía luego con una broma algo más elaborada.

Lily Luna no necesitaba el Mapa del Merodeador para recorrer los intrincados pasillos de Hogwarts, ya que los conocía con precisión, pero sí, en cambio, para saber quienes también, al igual que ella, estaban recorriéndolos en ese momento.

Y quizá así hubiera sabido, que mientras ella tenía en mente el recuperar el medallón familiar de Rose, otro rubio se encontraba demasiado cerca, embotado en sus propios pensamientos y problemas, y claro, lejano de saber que la reliquia de los Potter estaba siendo utilizada por Lily.

Desde el puente de piedra justo en frente, Lorcan pudo notar la delicada muñeca aparecer de la nada y sus azules ojos se entrecerraron. Cualquier otro estudiante de Hogwarts seguramente hubiera soltado un chillido, al borde de un ataque de nervios, o hubiera culpado a la paranoia de aquellas visiones, pero no él.

Lorcan sabía exactamente el porqué de la mano flotante.

Lily Potter y la capa de invisibilidad.

Acomodó su capa y chasqueó con la lengua un par de veces, cuidando de no hacer mucho ruido, mientras pensaba con decepción que la pequeña Potter aún no estaba al nivel de sus otros familiares en cuanto a salirse con la suya. Lily debería haber previsto algún tipo de peligro, más en una zona abierta como aquella y también debería de haber tomado otras medidas.

El rubio suspiró y la observó entrar a la Torre de Astronomía. Algo parecido a suspicacia brilló en sus ojos y él también decidió averiguar un poco más al respecto.

**3.-**

-Creo que deberíamos volver a nuestra Torre- aportó Hugo, tras unos minutos de intercambiar dulces con Louis sentados contra la puerta de la habitación.

-Mala idea, Weasley- respondió con desinterés Lucien, que había entrado hacía pocos minutos y se había lanzado directo a su cama.- Para llegar hasta su Torre deberán recorrer gran parte del castillo y creo que el toque de queda pasó hace muy buen rato.

Hugo bufó.

-¿Quién te pidió consejo, Nott?

-Ea, tranquilos…-medió Albus, aunque sabía que Lucien no picaría el anzuelo- ¿Ya se te pasó lo adormilado por el amor, Hugo?

El pelirrojo asintió a duras penas.

-No iba a durarme por toda la noche, menos viendo este horrible color por todas partes…

-Mira, Weasley, nadie te obligó a venir- Scorpius se quitó la camisa y la dejó caer sobre una de las sillas cercanas.

Louis cerró los ojos de forma instantánea.

-Merlín, Malfoy, hay cosas que uno no quiere ver…

-Joder, que exagerados que os ponéis- terció Lysander, apoyado contra el marco de una de las ventanas aún y soltó una risilla- Ni que nunca hubieras visto a chicos sin camisa, Louis, no es para tanto.

-Ya, pero siempre hago una excepción cuando se trata de mis primos-Lysander levantó una de sus cejas.-Y bueno, ustedes…ya me entiendes.

-En fin, creo que en vista de que la reunión ha llegado finalmente a su conclusión, podemos retirarnos-Hugo se puso en pie, le dio una leve palmada en el hombro a Louis que le imitó.

Albus negó hacía ellos.

-Si los encuentran merodeando por ahí, les bajarán bastantes puntos, ¿Realmente están dispuestos a sufrir los golpes de Roxanne y Lily por ello?

Ambos primos se miraron un momento, antes de volver a tomar asiento.

Lucien dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

-Me parece que entonces la noche de chicos aún no terminará- respondió Lysander.

**4.-**

¿Dónde rayos estaba ese collar? Se preguntó Lily, mientras arrodillada en suelo, con las manos hacía adelante, cual bebé gateando, trataba de registrar cada rincón de la jodida sala. No había resultado.

-Mierda…-dejó escapar entre dientes, pero no se rendiría, ella nunca lo hacía.

-¿Con esa boca le hablas a tu madre, Potter?

Lily se paralizó al instante, no hacía falta ser una eminencia para reconocer la voz que acababa de hablar, pero de todas formas, volvió la mirada por encima de su hombro y clavó los ojos pardos con altanería en los del rubio.

Lorcan curvó una comisura de forma burlona, tratando de ignorar lo tensos que estaban sus músculos tras haber visto la imagen de Lily en esa postura al llegar. Joder, estaba duro, y se odiaba por aquello. Maldita fuera Lily Potter por parecer mayor de lo que era, y allí, deseándola simplemente como respuesta a un instinto bestial, Lorcan se sintió un pervertido.

Lily, ajena a lo que producía, no se levantó del todo y se dedico a enderezar la espalda y sentarse sobre sus talones.

Otra vez una pose sumisa. Lorcan deslizó su capa un poco más abajo para cubrir cierta parte de su cuerpo que justo ahora lo avergonzaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí Scamander?- preguntó la muchacha, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y esgrimiendo su habitual temperamento.

-¿Hablas enserio?- Lorcan frunció el entrecejo- Creo, Potter, que la que debe responder a esa pregunta eres tú.

**5.-**

-¿No piensas responder?-insistió Lorcan.

Desde que había lanzado la primera pregunta, hace ya un par de minutos, cuestionando el porque la joven pelirroja se encontraba allí, ella no había abierto sus bonitos labios, ni había dejado salir una sola jodida palabra.

Se había limitado a adoptar nuevamente la postura con la que él le había sorprendido, irritándolo aún más y había continuado como si nada.

-Bien, al parecer alguien le comió la lengua a la gatita…

Lily frunció el ceño. Él parecía resuelto a conseguir una respuesta, y aunque sería fácil dársela, ella no quería compartir nada con él.

-Que asco, ¿Realmente usas esos términos? ¿Gatita? ¿Enserio? Joder, seguro que todas las tías con las que te lías son sordas, no me imagino a nadie lo suficientemente retrasada para querer oír apodos así.-empezó la muchacha- Gatita, ¡Já! Hay que ver que hay muchas chicas desesperadas por allí, de seguro hasta tienes un pequeño libro de muchachas con las cuales liarte, ¿Cómo está titulado? ¿_"Más fáciles que hechizo convocador" _?

Lorcan dejó escapar una corta y burlona risa.

-Ya quisieras que te pusiera un sobrenombre así, Potter, pero te lo he dicho, yo dejo esas cosas para las chicas con las que me divierto, y tú eres sólo una chiquilla…

-¿Ah sí? Pues esta chiquilla cumplió tu apuesta, ¿No te contó Malfoy?-Lily estaba llegando a sus límites, y sorprendiéndose así misma. Era de notarse que él sacaba lo peor de sí.

La sonrisa del Slytherin se esfumó.

-Claro que lo hizo, con total desagrado, como era de esperarse, estamos en el mismo grado, tener algo que ver con una chiquilla de catorce resulta…-chasqueó con la lengua dentro de su boca, como si realmente estuviera batallando para hallar la palabra perfecta- En una especie de parafilia bastante extraña…

-Pues de seguro deberías empezar a conocer mejor a tus amigos, Scamander, porque mientras lo besaba, no parecía tener problemas con ello.- y ahí estaba, de nuevo su orgullo hablando.

-Ya…ajá, si es lo que te hace feliz, Potter- espetó él, un poco molesto ante la insinuación de la muchacha. No, no era posible. A Scorpius no podía gustarle Lily Potter…

Y allí se perdió nuevamente en sus pensamientos, pero no duró demasiado tiempo antes de comprender que había pasado.

-Aún no has respondido a mi pregunta- dijo Lorcan, parpadeando, mientras clavaba la mirada celeste en el cuerpo de Lily Potter, quien seguía rastreando algo por el piso.- ¿Siempre se te da tan bien manipular las conversaciones a tu antojo?

-Sí, por lo general mucho más cuando no estoy junto a una persona avispada o inteligente y ding ding ding, exacto, ahora hablo contigo, así que…digamos que me lo dejas mucho más fácil, Scamander.-respondió ella. ¿Dónde mierda se había metido ese collar? Casi parecía haber sido absorbido por el suelo.

Lorcan entrecerró los ojos.

-Ja…ja…ja, muy graciosa, ahora dime que rayos haces aquí.

-¿Qué no te cansas de esto?

-¿De hacer mi trabajo?

-No, de ser insoportablemente irritante, sólo vete, yo acabaré aquí y me pondré en marcha, ¿Vale?

-No me obligues a hacer algo que no quiero hacer, Potter, y llamar a la profesora McGonagall, no se supone que estes…-pero guardó silencio ante la mirada que ella le dirigió.

-No sabía que además de serpientes, había ratas en tu casa, Scamander.

-Considéranos reptiles, en ese caso, ya sabes, saben camuflarse a la perfección para obtener lo que buscan y en todo caso, estas exagerando, sólo te pido una simple explicación, que viene a total competencia mía- agregó lo último al verla abrir la boca para replicar- Por como estas apoyada en el suelo, puedo deducir dos cosas, una que me deseas tanto que intentas desesperadamente captar mi atención con una pose sugestiva…

Lily que no había pensado en aquello justamente, se puso de pie al instante, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-…O que estas buscando algo, como sé que no eres tan ingenua para creer que lo primero funcionaría, me iré a lo segundo, en todo caso, volvemos a la pregunta, ¿Qué andas buscando aquí?

-Seguro que no tu dignidad, eso sería demasiado difícil de encontrar, es más, dudo siquiera que exis…

El rubio levantó una de sus manos para hacerla callar.

-Que mal, Potter, pensé que sabías un poco más de táctica para esto- alzó una de sus cejas hacía la chica, en son de burla- No caeré dos veces, no desvíes el tema y responde, o usaré como megáfono mi varita y no sólo la Directora Mcgonagall va a oírme.

-Eres tan…

-Ya, deja las lindezas de lado, y habla, me estoy impacientando.

Lily vio con pesar las pequeñas arrugas que se formaban en la nariz de Lorcan, le hubieran parecido monas en cualquier otra persona, pero no, ese era Lorcan Scamander, no podían ser monas.

-Rose perdió un collar suyo, estoy tratando de recuperarlo.

El rubio se mantuvo indescifrable por unos segundos, simplemente meditando sus palabras.

-¿Eso es todo? Joder, no es como si fuera la ubicación exacta del santo grial, ¿Por qué no querías decirlo?-acusó mientras cruzaba los brazos por sobre el amplio pecho.

-Porque es algo familiar, íntimo, y tú no tienes porque saberlo.

El rubio dejó escapar una risa carente de humor.

-El que tú y yo no nos soportemos no significa que yo tenga una mala relación con tu familia, Potter, no lo olvides, incluso soy más cercano que tú a muchos ellos.

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-Claro que sí, tú siempre les sales con tus comentarios mordaces, tus primos te tienen miedo.

-¡Tú que sabes! A demás, tú también utilizas el sarcasmo en todo, Scamander, no me hagas un juicio de doble moral, saldrías perdiendo.-alzó la barbilla con suma dignidad. Lorcan sonrió con diversión.

-No, te equivocas, sólo soy así con la gente que se lo merece, y sí, estas en el tope de esa lista.

-¡Me estas haciendo perder el tiempo!-estalló la pelirroja, mientras volvía a llevar la mirada alrededor.-Se supone que debo conseguir ese collar, Rose ha estado decaída desde que lo perdió.

-¿Qué tal un hechizo convocador?-probó el muchacho, dejando de lado lo mucho que disfrutaba haciéndola enojar. Después de todo, Rose también era amiga suya.

-Ya lo intentó, pero no funcionó, y si Rose, que es la mejor en todo el Colegio no pudo hacerlo, significa que hay que buscar otras formas.

-Quizá yo pueda…-pero no pudo seguir, pues los extraños sonidos de alguien aproximándose pusieron al par en alerta.

Lily extendió su mano y cogió la capa de la invisibilidad, mientras le dirigía a Lorcan una seña bastante obvia. El chico se puso de pie y se acercó a ella, pegándose a su cuerpo, más por inercia y lógica que porque realmente lo quisiera, se ocultó también bajo el manto.

Los sonidos se hicieron poco a poco más audibles. Lorcan cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras allí, cerca, demasiado cerca para su propio bien, de Lily Potter, sentía sus músculos tensarse y su amigo, ignorando las circunstancias, responder al cuerpo femenino cerca suyo. El muchacho se sintió enfermo, y trató de apartarse sólo un poco, para evitar que ella lo sintiera, pero tratando de que el alejamiento no fuera excesivo por la misma razón. Lily apretó el puño tratando de calmarse, mientras pensaba en una buena excusa por si las cosas salían mal y vayan que salieron mal.

Los pasos se detuvieron.

-Deberían pensar en respirar más despacio, la capa no suele tener efectos antisonido, ¿Saben?- El profesor Neville Longbottom extendió una de sus manos y la apoyó, casi sin quererlo, pero buscándolo, sobre la cabeza rubia de Lorcan.-Y quiero una muy buena explicación al respecto…

¡Gracias a Merlín! Si Lily le contaba la verdad, tal vez su tío Neville sería bastante comprensivo con ella, después de todo, era una buena causa la que la tenía allí y no era distinto a las otras muchas veces en las que él la había descubierto a esas horas, y en aquél lugar, así que sin esperarlo por más tiempo, dio un paso hacía adelante, para liberarlos de la capa.

Neville Longbottom abrió sus risueños ojos un poco más, al descubrir de quien se trataba.

-¿Lily?- fue lo único que dijo, mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza contrariado- ¿Lorcan?

Ambos muchachos se miraron entre sí, y luego volvieron la vista a su profesor.

-Tío Neville…

-¡Oh, Morgana! Yo pensaba que se trataba de Albus…-el profesor Longbottom parecía sumamente contrariado- ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Y a estas horas? ¿No deberías estar en tu ronda Lorcan?

El rubio abrió la boca para hablar, pero la muchachita le interrumpió.

-Lo siento, es que Rose perdió un collar, y trataba de recuperarlo…

-¿Y Lorcan qué perdió?- preguntó el hombre, cruzando sus brazos por sobre el pecho y mirando de forma seria a ambos muchachos.-Te he visto aquí varias veces, Lily, nunca he dicho nada, pero… ¿Realmente venías a disfrutar del espectáculo que ofrecían las estrellas? O quizá sólo esperabas que Lorcan llegara…

Lily abrió un poco más los ojos pardos.

-¿Cómo?

-Sí, eso…entiendo que hayas venido a por algo de Rose, suena muy a ti, pero… ¿Y Lorcan también vino a ello?- su voz había adquirido un tono que Lily nunca había oído, ni siquiera cuando le llamaba la atención a Frank o Alice de pequeños.

El rubio entrecerró los ojos claros viendo venir la conclusión de su maestro.

-No es lo que parece…

-¿Así? Avísale a tu cuerpo…-contestó Neville. Lorcan bajó la vista hacía esa parte que parecía tener vida propia, y sus mejillas se tornaron carmesí, mientras se cubría con su propia capa. Lily observó el intercambio de palabras y su garganta se secó al notar el efecto que había tenido en Lorcan.

-Lily, tienes catorce años…espero que no estes…

-¡No!-se apresuró ella- No, profesor, no es lo que cree, le juro que fue un accidente el encontrarnos aquí…

-¡Eso! Yo estaba en mi ronda nocturna y la vi pasar y como era mi deber…

Neville levantó una de sus manos pidiendo silencio.

-Te estaré vigilando, Lorcan, y a ti también, Lily, no quiero tener que llegar a hablar con sus padres, Merlín.

-Tío Neville…

-No, no necesito más información, ahora quiero que vayan a sus habitaciones…

-El collar de Rose, no puedo irme sin él-se defendió Lily, mientras negaba de forma intensa con la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía estar pasándole aquello?

-Dije que fueran a sus salas comunes.-sentenció el profesor, mientras miraba con gravedad a ambos- Hubieras pensado eso antes de…

-¡Que no pasó nada con Scamander!- estalló la joven Potter.

-¡Así es! Además, ¿Ha visto a Potter bien? Es sólo una niña- respondió Lorcan, llevándose una mirada de pocos amigos de parte de la pelirroja.

-Por eso mismo me preocupo tanto- respondió Neville.- Obedezcan.- cogió en sus manos la capa de invisibilidad de las de Lily y apuntó a la puerta.- Le devolveré esto a tu padre, ustedes no son lo suficientemente responsable para tenerla.

-No puede hacer eso, es una reliquia de la familia, y tengo todo el derecho de tenerla.

-Dejaré que tu padre sea quien decida eso, estoy decepcionado.

-Pero ya le hemos dicho que no hicimos nada.- repitió el rubio, adoptando también un tono serio- Y yo no puedo irme sin cumplir mi ronda.

-Hubiera pensado también en…

-No profesor, esta vez no, no es lo que parece, se lo juro, y no pienso irme sin terminar mi ronda.

Neville pareció dudar un poco, antes de asentir y mirar a Lily con dureza.

-Vamos señorita, te acompañaré a tu torre, y Lorcan, quiero verte camino a la tuya también cuando termines tu ronda.- dijo, mientras tomaba por el brazo a la pelirroja y comenzaba a caminar hacía las escaleras en forma de caracol.

-¡Ea! ¡No es justo!-reclamó Lily.

Pero ya no hubo que hacer, y tuvo que salir de allí, derrotada, enfadada y avergonzada. Maldito Lorcan Scamander.


	5. V

V

Lily había agradecido la noche anterior que al entrar en la sala común de Gryffindor, sus queridísimas primas hayan estado envueltas en un ovillo de mantas y todas durmiendo a más no poder, porque de no ser así, tendría que haber relatado el vergonzoso momento que su queridísimo tío Neville le había hecho pasar, o peor aún…Lorcan Scamander. Mataría a ese jodido hijo de… No. Su madrina no tenía la culpa de haber tenido a un niño defectuoso.

En fin, ella ya estaba allí, agotado y derrotada sin posibilidad a indulto, así que para evitar incómodas situaciones, tomó sus cosas y subió a su habitación, colándose en su cama y durmiendo un poco, para tratar de borrar de su mente esa fallida misión, y que le dieran a Lorcan Scamander.

Por aquello mismo, esa mañana cuando bajó al Gran Comedor y se acercó a la mesa de los leones, en el mismo sector que utilizaba su familia para desayunar, no pudo evitar mirar fijamente que el collar de Rose estaba donde correspondía. La pelirroja de rizos indomables sonrió al ver acercarse a Lily y se puso en pie, para rodearla con los brazos.

-¡Oh, Lily! ¡Gracias, gracias!-dijo entonces, y la pequeña Potter abrió un poco más los ojos al oírla.

-De…de nada- repuso en tono dudoso, mientras el resto de sus familiares sonreía.

Allí estaban todos, menos Albus, quien solía acompañarlos únicamente en el almuerzo y las dos comidas restantes las tomaba con sus amigos en la mesa de Slytherin.

Hugo alzó su vaso rebosante en zumo de calabaza.

-Rose nos contó lo que hiciste, como siempre, un plan perfectamente ejecutado-festejó- ¡Un brindis por Lily Potter!

Fred secundó la idea, alzando también su bebida.

-Y debo agregar, Lily, que el toque sutil de enviarle el collar directo a su habitación, fue un detalle adicional de mucho valor-dijo ahora Louis, quien seguía a sus otros dos primos.

Sus primos siguieron bromeando por el tema unos minutos más, pero Lily se había desconectado ya de la conversación mientras esta progresaba.

¿Ella había hecho aquella? No, no era posible. A menos de que hubiera sido víctima de un _Obliviate _y alguien hubiera implando falsos recuerdos en su…

Joder, ya empezaba a parecer a esas películas de conspiración muggles que Rose y ella veían de pequeña.

Ocupó su lugar en la mesa y comenzó a desayunar en silencio, obrando más por mera consecuencia o rutina que por raciocinio. Sus ojos vagaron por el Gran comedor, sin centrarse en ningún punto fijo, mientras seguía sopesando las opciones de lo que había ocurrido, cuando finalmente se toparon con él. Lorcan Scamander.

Los ojos celestes del rubio le devolvieron la mirada y así se mantuvieron unos cortos segundos, hasta que él rompió el contacto girando el rostro hacía Scorpius que había dicho referido a la tarea de Pociones. Lily entonces desvió sus ojos miel a Rose, que se veía con renovado ánimo y finalmente a la joya que colgaba de su cuello.

¿Así que había sido Lorcan?

**2.-**

El rubio se encontraba con la espalda apoyada contra uno de pasillos de Hogwarts, mientras Gretel Janssen, una morena de Ravenclaw que iba en su mismo año se acercaba a él, con claras intenciones.

-Hola, Lorcan, ¿Ocupado?-preguntó Gretel, con la voz sedosa.

-Depende de cuanto tiempo necesites-respondió él, mientras doblaba la rodilla y sentaba la planta del pie también en la pared de soporte.

-Bueno, sólo quería venir a saludar.- Que aburrido.- Hace mucho que no conversamos, ¿Sabes?

-Sí, las cosas han estado algo complicadas, además, creí que Jordan y tú ya conversaban bastante.

Gretel y él tenían su historia. Ambos habían salido hace un par de años atrás, e incluso ella había sido una de sus primas conquistas en terminar en su cama, pero la Ravenclaw tenía un pequeño defecto que hizo que Lorcan desechara su relación formal muy pronto, sin embargo, desde entonces, era común verlos de vez en cuando juntos, y el rubio disfrutaba bastante de sus pequeñas aventuras, sin importar si ella estaba o no con alguien.

-¿Celoso?-probó ella, y el Slytherin pudo notar un aire emocionado en el tono de la pregunta. Pobrecilla.

-Yo nunca tengo celos, linda, eso se los dejo para los inseguros.

-Bueno, tampoco deberías, de decir, Ian y yo terminamos hace poco, no era tan bueno como uno esperaría en ciertas cosas- dijo con tono susceptible.

Lorcan levantó una de sus rubias cejas.

-¿A no?

-Para nada, pero tú, por otro lado…-ella apoyó una de sus manos sobre el hombro del chico y acercó los labios a su oído, para susurrar un listado de todas las cosas que podrían hacer y disfrutar juntos, pero por alguna razón, aquello no logró el efecto que solía lograr en Lorcan.

**3.-**

Lily observó con ojos gatunos la escena. Cómo una joven pelinegra, con el uniforme de Ravenclaw, se acercaba y susurraba algo al oído de Lorcan y él no parecía nada disgustado.

Estúpidos. Ojalá y le pegara a Don Perfecto una enfermedad venérea.

Observó el reloj de pulsera que traía puesto, regalo de Dominique en la última navidad, y el pequeño pajarito cucú muggle se disparó con un chillido tenue. Lily frunció el cejo, ya no le quedaba tiempo para esperar que ese par de libidinosos cortaran su charla.

Caminó de forma segura y con la mirada enanchada del Slytherin. Lorcan la vio llegar y un relamazo de inusitado entusiasmo le sorprendió apareciendo, su acompañante, indeseada en aquél momento, cortó la charla y miró a Lily como si fuera una asquerosa mofeta que se aventuraba a salir de algún bosquecillo de aquellos.

-Necesitamos hablar.-dijo Lily.

-Creo que no te das cuenta, Potter, que nosotros ya estamos hablando.- la ravenclaw la observó con rabia contenida.

Lily la ignoró.

-Necesitamos hablar, y debe ser ahora, Scamander.

Lorcan dirigió su mirada de una a otra muchacha y antes de que pudiera mediar palabra, la joven de cabello azabache volteó hacía él.

-No me digas que te irás con ella, estábamos hablando, dile que espere su turno.

Quizá era porque el rubio odiaba recibir ordenes, o simplemente que esa muchacha ya le había empezado a aburrir, o quizá porque el brillo endemoniado de los ojos pardos de Lily Potter había llamado su atención y despertado su curiosidad. En fin, sea por lo que fuese, con un suspiro de cansancio, supo lo que debía hacer.

-Lo siento, Gretel, si ella dice que necesitamos hablar, es que necesitamos hablar.

La ravenclaw se puso roja enseguida, mientras apretaba los puños y soltaba un resoplido de pura indignación.

-¿De verdad? ¿Me vas a dejar plantada por...-miró hacía Lily, quien había cruzado sus brazos también por sobre el pecho, y sonreía hacía ella con parsimonia.

-Anda, completa la frase, quiero ver que tan valiente eres...-le retó la pelirroja, con sus ojos clavados en la muchacha, y aunque era un poco más baja que ella, su caracter Weasley equiparaba bastante la diferencia.

Lorcan sabía donde acabaría aquello, y no tenía muchas ganas de verse involucrado en una pelea ridícula, no por mencionar que ya fueran las garras de una u otra, podrían dañar su cara de modelo.

-Gretel, lo siento, por favor, ¿Podrías dejarnos solos?- y aunque usó palabras correctas y educadas, su tono de voz dejó mucho que desear.

Lily puso una mano sobre el hombro de la morena y le empujó hacía un lado.

-Eso Gretel, fuera, fuera, Hansel ha de estar buscándote.

Lorcan tuvo que morder el interior de su mejilla para no soltar una carcajada, ni esbozar una sonrisa, ante la ocurrencia de la pequeña de los Potter.

-¿Y bien, querida, en qué puedo ayudarte?-levantó el meñique, en claro son de burla y aunque aquél gesto hubiera sido gracioso por lo femenino, el jodido Lorcan Scamander no podía resultar femenino ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello, pareciendo en su lugar sardónico y audaz.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco.

-Mira, voy a hacer esto rápido porque no tengo intenciones de repetirlo.-soltó una respiración profunda entes de soltar un:-Gracias.

Lorcan levantó las cejas, arqueándolas con ese aire picaresco tan suyo, y llevó una de sus manos hasta su oído, inclinando la cabeza y acercándose un poco más al rostro de Lily, que instintivamente dio un paso atrás.

-Espera, creo que no te oí muy bien, Lilian… ¿Te importaría repetirlo?

Ella, que ya se había esperado ese tipo de actitud infantil, atacó con la propia.

-Sí, me importaría, porque en ese caso no habría razón para que te bañes y limpies toda esa cera de oído que te entorpece los sentidos.

El rubio entrecerró los ojos.

-Oh, créeme, Lilian, soy un chico bastante limpio, es más, si dudas de mis constantes duchas, quizá puedas preguntarle a Cassandra Helkins, compartimos la última esta mañana, sí…también soy un chico preocupado por el medio ambiente y el ahorro del líquido elemento vital-ironizó.

Lily no supo porque, pero aquello le molestó de sobremanera.

-Sólo te faltó agregar el "_está compuesta por dos moléculas de hidrógeno y una de oxígeno" _para sonar más culto, ¿Siempre te esfuerzas así o eso confundiría a tus amiguitas?

-Siempre hablas de mis amiguitas, Potter, empiezo a creer que tienes una ligera obsesión con ellas, o merlín no lo permita, conmigo.

-No me gustan las personas huecas, así que no.

-¡Ey! Salgo con chicas bastante avispadas.

-Tener un dominio en el kamasutra no las hace avispadas, Scamander- replicó- Dime, ¿Alguna vez has salido con una chica cuyo coeficiente intelectual sea mayor que su talla de brasier?

El rubio guardó silencio.

-Eso creí.

- Tienes catorce años, no se supone que debas hablar de esas cosas, ese es tu error, Potter, te crees muy lista…

-No soy una Ravenclaw, rubio, pero al menos tengo un poco más de dignidad que tus conquistas.

-Joder, creí que venías a darme las gracias por haberte hecho un favor y no a hablarme sobre mis gustos en la cama.

-Oh, ¿Te das el trabajo de llevarlas a tu cama? Merlín, espero mi hermano no se deje caer allí por accidente, seguro se le pega una enfermedad venérea.

-Me lleva un Nargle, Potter, ¿Con esa lengua no deberías estar en Slytherin?-preguntó ceñudo.

La pelirroja le sacó la lengua.

**4.- **

-Dicen que ya hay fecha para el compromiso…

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre, Valerie?! A penas están aún en la escuela.

-¿Y qué? Las familias de abolengo siempre hacen esta clase de arreglos con mucha anticipación.

-Ya…como si la familia Potter tuviera algo que no fuera fama efímera.

-Bueno, para ser efímera, llevan años siendo respetados y…

-Así es, Valerie tiene razón, además…si lo ves por el lado bueno, sería la forma más adecuada de limpiar el apellido de los Malfoy.

-¡Claro que sí! Imagínate, Scorpius Malfoy comprometido con la hija del niño que vivió…

-¡Es hilarante! Mis padres me han hablado mucho de los años de Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy en Hogwarts, dicen que no se soportaban.

-Bueno, al parecer las emociones fuertes se heredan.

-Pero de forma contradictoria.

Las tres Ravenclaws siguieron cuchicheando, demasiado alto de hecho, sobre el jugoso cuento, demasiado concentradas en dar burla de la situación para reparar en una cabeza rubia platinada que andaba con paso seguro por la biblioteca.

-Parecen animales carroñeros sobre un cuerpo en descomposición- dijo Scorpius entre dientes-¿Y estos son los cerebritos de Hogwarts?

Lucien a su lado, esbozó una sonrisa.

-Sólo están celosas, Scorpius, no les tomes mucha atención.

-¿Y de qué, en nombre de Merlín, estarían celosas, Luce? Joder, ni recuerdo haberme acostado con alguna de ellas antes- miró de soslayo al moreno, que se encogió de hombros con simplicidad.

-Supongo que eso ha de tener que ver, o que después de muchos años, pareces fijarte en alguien que sí es capaz de mantener tu interés por más de una noche.

-¿Quién ha dicho que me he fijado en la hermana de Albus? Ni siquiera fui yo el que inicio el beso…

-Un beso que disfrutaste- le picó su amigo.

-Sólo dije eso para molestar a Albus, la pequeña Potter besa bien, pero las pelirrojas no son mi…-y se calló, cuando vio aparecer el endemoniado zorzal que tenía por cabello Rose Weasley por entre los estantes poblados de ejemplares.

-¿Decías?-se burló, Lucien, quien estaba más que al tanto de las contradictorias emociones del rubio por la joven hija de Ron Weasley.

-Mierda.

Lucien soltó una carcajada, mientras la muchacha reparaba en ellos finalmente, y sus mejillas se encendían con gravedad.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó, parpadeando con sus ojos azules más brillantes que de costumbre.

Scorpius miró alrededor con ironía.

-Lo siento, Weasley, no sabía que eras la dueña de este lugar, por favor, espero me disculpe su alteza.-respondió el rubio-Dígame, se lo ruego, ¿Dónde debo tramitar el permiso para circular con su venía por todo el castillo?

-No me refería a eso, quería decir que si buscabas algo, quizá podía ayudarte- Rose se llamó idiota mal veces, pero era cierto, ella había hablado con esa intención.

-Oh… bueno, no puedes culparme por estar a la defensiva- dijo él, sintiéndose un completo idiota- Siempre eres agresiva conmigo.

-¡Eso no es verdad!- se quejó ella.

-Claro que sí, Weasley, ¿No recuerdas cuando Albus me invitaba a jugar en su amada Madriguera y tú me acusabas de hechizar tus muñecas para que se quedaran calvas? ¡Já! Cómo si aquello hubiera sido mi preocupación mayor a los 12 años…

Lucien miraba ambos como si de un partido de tenis de mesa se tratase, cada uno con su propio argumento y saltando chispas de sus miradas. El castaño se preguntó si era el único que había notado la tensión sexual que emanaba de ese par.

**5.-**

-Entonces… ¿Sólo necesita estar a fuego lento por treinta minutos y luego…

-Luego giras la varita, dices las palabras y problema resuelto.

-¡Esa es mi chica favorita!-Lysander le sonrió, mientras cogía su rostro entre sus manos y plantaba un beso, un profundo besos, en sus labios.

Lorcan fingió una arcada con absoluto éxito que hizo que ambos jóvenes se separan, la chica con un febril sonrojo y Lysander, con una mueca arrogante en el rostro, exactamente igual al de su hermano.

-Oh, vamos Lorcan, tu vida es lo más parecido a una película porno que existe, ¿Cuál es el problema de un beso totalmente casto?-le dijo el gemelo a su hermano.

-¡Ey! Mi vida tiene mejor iluminación y un actor más guapo- se burló, mientras dirigía una mirada de disculpa a la morena-Lo siento, Roxanne, te hemos de parecer un par de pervertidos, pero ya has visto que yo tengo la mente inocente, el primero en hablar de obscenidades ha sido Lysander.

-Sí, se me ha hecho bastante obvio-dijo ella, mientras alzaba una ceja hacía su novio.

-Esa clase de cosas son las que me produces, cielo, o bueno, en todo caso le puedo adjudicar la culpa a los wrackspurts, generan confusión cerebral- respondió el interpelado, besando la mejilla de su novia.

-Uno se va de casa para evitar las locuras y luego vienes tú, Lys, y jodes todo.-Lorcan apoyó dos dedos sobre sus sienes y las masajeó con movimientos circulares- ¿Podemos volver al tema, por favor? No puedo bajar mi promedio ni un ápice.

-Pues los he de dejar solos entonces, le prometí a Dominique ayudarle con algunas cosas también y voy llegando tarde.

-Oh, Julieta, me abandonas cruelmente- Lysander se llevó una mano al pecho en gesto dramático y tanto Roxanne como Lorcan pusieron los ojos en blanco.

-Buenas noches, duerme temprano y nada de salidas nocturnas, a menos que sean para verme- advirtió la chica, mientras cogía al rubio por la corbata azul y plateada y dejaba un corto beso sobre sus labios, antes de girarse hacía su cuñado- Buenas noches, Lorcan.

-Buenas noches, Roxanne- respondió el chico.

Bien, al menos ya no habría distracción para su hermano, pensó el muchacho, y no es que la joven Weasley no le agradara, muy por el contrario, no podría haber pedido novia mejor para su hermano, pero él tendía a volverse un completo zopenco enamorado cuando ella andaba cerca y justo ahora lo necesitaba con urgencia para que le explicara algunas cosas que no había captado en clase de Pociones por andar demasiado ocupado planeando las tácticas para el futuro partido de Quidditch contra Gryffindor.

Volvió la cabeza hacía Lysander, y no le sorprendió encontrarlo con el rostro ladeado y la mirada azul puesta sobre las caderas de su novia…bueno, y otras partes más que se le ofrecían como vista panorámica. Cogió uno de los almohadones escarlata y se lo lanzó, con excelente puntería, al rostro.

-Aún queda mucho por repasar.

-Pff…y dicen que los Ravenclaws somos nerds obsesivos compulsivos.-se burló Lysander- Por cierto, ¿Piensas decirme a que se debe tu dolor de cabeza? Puedes engañar a cualquiera, Lorcan, menos a mí, soy tu némesis.

-¿Desde cuando usas términos tan…ortodoxos?

-Desde que hace 5 años el sombrero seleccionador gritó: Ravenclaw. Ahora dime, ¿Qué es lo que te pone así? y sé sincero, recuerda que tengo un 6° sentido como gemelo.

-Pensé que eso del 6° sentido era cosa de mujeres.

-Lorcan…

-Vale, vale, no es nada del otro mundo, simplemente una chica testaruda que me está haciendo cuestionar varias cosas al mismo tiempo.

Lysander alzó una de sus rubias cejas.

-Vaya, eso es nuevo…no lo de una chica, quiero decir, pero por lo general tu relación con ellas se limita a lo que pueda o no hacerse sobre una cama, ¿Puedo conocer el nombre de la susodicha?

Lorcan rodó los ojos al oír la acotación sobre su vida sexual. ¿Por qué de repente todos hablaban sobre aquello? ¡Joder! Ni que fuera un gigoló.

-Creo que ya conoces su nombre, es Lily Potter.


	6. VI

VI

Lysander movió el rostro de lado a lado, sacudiendo la cabeza cual animalito al salir del agua y le sonrió a su hermano.

-Lo siento, sólo quería saber si mis oídos estaban libres de Wiskpours, ¿Has dicho Lily Potter?-preguntó, con los ojos celestes brillando de diversión.

-Aun no entiendo porque te empeñas en inventar incluso más de las criaturas que dice ver Mamá, es algo…demasiado inquietante, ¿Sabes?

-El que tú no puedas verlos, hermano, no significan que no existan, quizá algún día les deje una nota a los Nargles para que roben tus cosas y así me creas.-afirmó, un algo dolido Lysander.

Lorcan rodó los ojos al instante.

-Hace unos minutos hablabas de sexo con tu novia delante, y ahora estamos tocando el tema de criaturas mágicas inexistentes, aun no entiendo como es que Roxanne te soporta lo segundo.

-Bueno, con ella trato de concentrarme mucho más en lo primero.-bromeó el muchacho.-

-Hay cosas que enserio, no es necesario compartir.

-Ah venga, porque tú no lo has hecho antes…

-Eso es distinto, yo soy esa clase de gemelo, tú deberías respetar tu papel, Lysander, ese es el sentido por el cual somos dos-acotó Lorcan.

-¡Bah! Patrañas. Pero ya, siempre consigues cambiar de tema, por Merlín, ¿Cómo es que ahora la pequeña Lily te ha perjudicado, eh? Pensaba que el que tendría que decir algo así era Scorp…

-Por eso mismo, creo que Scorpius se está interesando en la hermanita de Albus.

-Oh, vamos, no hables de ella como "La Hermanita de Albus"-hizo comillas en el aire con esto último, remarcando las palabras- Venga que pasamos tantas vacaciones juntos que merece el título de Lily Potter, y en todo caso…

-¿Olvidas todas las vacunas que he tenido que hacerme porque esa pequeña caníbal descargaba su rabia mordiéndome?

-Te dedicabas a fastidiarla, era un verdadero imbécil a veces, no la culpo, aunque siempre traté de ayudarte intercediendo por ti ante ella…

-¡Ah, la Teoría Nargles! Como poder olvidar que Potter me dio el pésame durante tres veranos porque según tú, ellos eran los culpables de mi actitud hacía ella.

El rubio soltó una pequeña risa cantarina.

-Funcionó, al menos hasta que Mamá me dijo que no jugara con eso, porque podría pasar.

-Sí, creo que no me hubiera molestado seguir con esa pequeña farsa, así al menos conseguía que ella dejara de hablarme, no sé como la soportaban ustedes, o como ahora a Malfoy le resulta de repente atractiva…

-Bueno, no es difícil, con mucha dificultad se podría encontrar a alguien más guapa que Lily Potter en todo Hogwarts, hay que ver que media población masculina le ha invitado a salir, claro hay que quitar del medio a Roxanne, ella es superior a cualquiera-respondió orgulloso.

-No es la gran cosa, Rose y Lucy son bonitas también- Lorcan desvió la mirada unos instantes, con una leve irritación ante las palabras de su hermano.

-¿Eso que nargles te importa a ti? En todo caso, sería bueno que Malfoy tuviera una chica como Lily, derretiría un poco el iceberg interno que tiene.

El rubio soltó un gruñido por lo bajo, y se puso en pie.

-Creo que mejor iré a mi habitación.

-¿Tienes que realizar tu ronda esta noche?

-No, simplemente me has logrado, nuevamente, poner de malhumor, creo que es culpa de tu rostro…

-Que es exactamente igual al tuyo, vale, quizá sea el que mencionara la posibilidad de que Scorpius y Lily…

Lorcan levantó una de sus manos para detener las palabras de su hermano.

-Créeme que no me interesa.

-Quizá debas seguir su ejemplo, Lorcan- Lysander era demasiado listo, demasiado Ravenclaw para no haber notado ese brillo diabólico de celos en los ojos azules de su hermano.

-No gracias-pronunció únicamente, antes de salir del lugar echando chispas. Maldita Lily Luna Potter y lo que conseguía provocar en él.

**2.- **

Hugo ponía demasiadas pegas siempre para hacer lo que ella le pedía, pero nunca tantas y de tal magnitud, aunque afortunadamente Allison Buttler decidió de repente que la virginidad no era lo suyo, y cogiendo a su primo del brazos en plena sala común, lo arrastró por las escaleras vaya merlín a saber a dónde y con qué intención, el caso es que finalmente de una u otra forma, había conseguido quitárselo de encima, pensó Lily, mientras atravesaba los inmensos campos del exterior de Hogwarts, con una única misión en mente.

El toque de queda estaba bastante próximo, pero a ella eso le traía sin cuidado, siempre que llevara su varita y la capa de invisibilidad consigo, tenía todo lo necesario para sobrevivir donde fuera, y considerando su destino, estas previsiones si eran más que adecuadas. El sendero que conducía al Bosque Prohibido se había vuelvo carente de emoción, sin la amenaza constante de los magos Oscuros que en pasados, muy pasados años, habían hallado en él refugio necesario para ocultarse mientras sus planes se desarrollaban, por lo cual era poco común ver alumnos rondando el mismo, salvo aquellos de cursos menores que inspirados en la historia que conllevaba, se acercaban a los bordes, con la esperanza de ver una capa negra destrozada en los suelos cercanos, cosa que no ocurría, gracias a Merlín o terminarían con un ataque de nervios en la enfermería.

Pero Lily Potter tenía sus propios motivos para hacer justamente lo que estaba prohibido, además claro del carácter irreverente ante las normas que había heredado a buen saber de su abuelo paterno y quizá sus propios padres.

Por fortuna los días lluviosos habían cesado en las últimas semanas, y con ellos se había ido la vergüenza, aunque claro que siempre quedaría un poco, que había pasado en la Torre de Astronomía delante de su tío Neville.

Maldito fuera Lorcan Scamander y su forma de complicar todo, y aun así, debía estarle agradecida por haber ayudado a Rose.

En medio de toda la catarata de pensamientos que se aglutinaron en su mente al simple contacto de la palabra Lorcan, sus pies ya habían cruzado la línea divisoria y se había incursionado en la espesa y cruenta arboleda.

Cuando consideró que el espacio suficiente había sido recorrido, sacó la varita del bolsillo, y quitó la capa, dejando la misma descansar semidoblada sobre uno de sus hombros, convocó un Lumus, y se dispuso a recorrer el lugar con la mirada.

Lily llevaba ya un buen par de años realizando esas visitas, semana tras semana, y ni siquiera había acabado con la rutina durante los habituales exámenes, aunque a veces lo lamentara al ver sus calificaciones, después de todo, Lily era inteligente, pero salvo en el Quidditch, no muy aplicada.

La muchacha llevaba ya un buen rato perdida entre los picos altos de los árboles, con los ojos pardos entrecerrados recorriendo el lugar con la mirada y la guardia levantada en busca de…¡Allí estaba!

Lily se puso de rodillas, mientras una sonrisa amplia empezaba a hacerse espacio en su rostro, y con la mano libre, abrió los brazos, mientras observaba al potrillo correr hacía ella.

Su pelaje color oro era indiscutiblemente lo más suave que Lily alguna vez había acariciado, y la muchacha sintió un agradable calorcito maternal nacer en el centro de su pecho, como cada vez que tenía a la criatura cerca.

Aún estaba fresco en su mente el día que había dado con el bebé unicornio, era ya por las épocas finales, tras una pelea con James debido a su negación a que ella ingresara en el equipo de Quidditch, con la boba excusa de su falta de experiencia. Lily había montado en cólera, y enfadada con la vida en general, se había apartado corriendo y había ido en busca de las palabras consoladoras de Hagrid, que no se encontraba para cuando ella tocó la puerta de la cabaña.

Lo siguiente que había pasado por su mente, había sido por supuesto perderse en las inmensidades del bosque prohibido, con esa valentía, muchas veces estúpida, que poseía. El caso era que la muchacha había ingresado y nunca se había imaginado que encontraría lo que encontraría.

Lily cogió su varita con fuerza mientras se adentraba en el lugar, convocó un lumus para alumbrar su camino, que empezaba a oscurecerse por la poca luz que entraba a través del denso follaje.

A unos metros de la entrada, sus ojos marrones captaron a un pequeño grupo de muchachos, por su contextura física, se animaba a decir que debían de estar en segundo año, y cuando escucharon el resquebrajar de pequeñas ramas que ella misma pisó, levantaron las cabezas y partieron corriendo aterrados, resguardado su anonimato como pudieron. Lily no entendería esta acción sin segundos después cuando contempló el cuerpo extendido sobre el suelo de una mágica criatura. Un unicornio.

La muchacha dejó caer la varita, mientras corría rápidamente y se lanzaba contra la criatura, Lily observó como el pelaje blanco puro perdía el brillo, y pequeños hilillos de sangre azul destellante se escurrían por debajo del cuerpo. La muchacha no pudo evitar entristecerse por el destino de aquél pobre animal, y en su mente trató de recordar algún rasgo de los muchachos que había visto en aquél lugar, al menos necesitaba una explicación sobre el estado del Unicornio, pero aquello escapó de su mente en cuanto algo más captó su atención. Un atisbo dorado tras un árbol.

El pequeño bebé unicornio que encontró detrás al acercarse, estaba acurrucado, y soltaba cortos quejidos lastimeros, aunque después de una rápida revisión, Lily constató que estos se originaban en haber perdido a su madre, y no por haber resultado herido también.

Lily se quedó toda esa noche abrazándolo, justo como hacía ahora.

Sacó del bolsillo un paquete de frutos secos y vació la mitad sobre su palma derecha, para llevarla justo frente a la boca del animalito que comenzó a devorarlos con ansia.

-Ea, amiguito, calma que hay bastante, Aurumn.-acarició la parte alta de la cabeza del potrillo con cariño.

De cierta forma la paz que le aportaba el pequeño sin vergüenza era difícil de comparar a la que podía brindarle una charla con sus primas o primos, y no era que no amara a estos últimos, porque vaya que lo hacía, pero vamos…a veces se necesitaba un a alguien que simplemente estuviera allí, y eso representaba Aurumn para ella, y porque no, ella para Aurumn.


End file.
